


You Belong with Me (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Barebacking, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Confrontations, Developing Relationship, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Foreskin Play, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hairy Derek Hale, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jealous Derek Hale, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Derek está cansado de ver a Stiles ser tratado como una mierda por sus supuestos amigos. Cuando tanto la manada Hale como la manada McCall terminan en el mismo club nocturno, Derek decide que finalmente es hora de convencer a Stiles de que estaría mejor con él como su alfa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Belong with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561259) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



\- Sábado, 5 de noviembre de 2011 -

 

Derek se sienta solo en una cabina en un club nocturno y bebe una cerveza que no tiene ninguna esperanza de que le emborrache. No tiene que estar allí, pero había escuchado a sus betas hablar sobre venir y pensó que sería una buena idea seguirles y asegurarse de que no se metan en problemas. Les observó durante quince minutos antes de distraerse. Aparentemente, sus betas no eran los únicos que estaban de humor para ir de fiesta esta noche. Scott eventualmente apareció también y con él vinieron Allison, Stiles, Lydia y Jackson. Durante más de una hora, Derek ha observado en silencio que Stiles es ignorado por sus supuestos amigos y está molesto por el adolescente.

Scott no merece tener a Stiles en su estúpida manada. Demonios, no merece ser un alfa en primer lugar.

Por qué Scott de todas las personas resultó ser un verdadero alfa Derek no lo entiende. En su opinión, el adolescente no demuestra ninguna de las características que un verdadero alfa debería tener. Scott es egoísta, grosero, arrogante, exaltado y obviamente tan ciego como un murciélago si no puede ver el tesoro que tiene frente a él en la forma de Stiles Stilinski.

Aunque Derek le ve. Ve lo bueno, amable e inteligente que es Stiles, cuánta ventaja sería para cualquier manada. Le costó un tiempo, por supuesto, pero Derek lo hace ahora y mientras toma un último sorbo de su cerveza y coloca la botella vacía en la pequeña mesa frente a él, decide que ya no puede quedarse sentado inútilmente mientras Scott trata a Stiles como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Tiene que hacer que Stiles vea que es realmente al revés y que hay otro alfa en su vida que estaría encantado de tenerle en su manada. Otro alfa que en realidad le devolvería su lealtad.

Levantándose, Derek alisa las arrugas en su henley rojo y escanea el club en busca de los miembros de su manada. Ve los rizos rubios de Erica al otro lado de la sala repleta mientras tira de Boyd a los baños de los hombres y, sin duda, a un puesto. Derek no quiere pensar en lo que están a punto de hacer allí, por lo que rastrea a Isaac en su lugar. Después de otro minuto, localiza al beta alto junto a la barra. Está charlando con una chica que Derek no conoce, la sonrisa en su cara es engreída mientras oye todo lo que le está diciendo.

Suponiendo que sus betas están lo suficientemente ocupados, Derek deja de preocuparse por ellos y se enfoca en Stiles.

Es mucho más fácil de encontrar. El interés de Derek en Stiles ha crecido tanto que cree que podría encontrarle fácilmente incluso si el club fuera diez veces más grande que su tamaño actual. Al parecer, Stiles había dejado de intentar llamar la atención de sus amigos mientras Derek buscaba a sus betas. Ahora está justo en el medio de la pista, haciendo el ridículo con sus torpes movimientos de baile y agitando sus extremidades. Las demás personas le guardan una gran distancia por miedo a perder un ojo.

Mientras se abre paso por la multitud sudorosa, Derek piensa que realmente dice algo acerca de lo mucho que quiere a Stiles que encuentre que sus intentos de bailar son atractivos.

Cuando llega al chico, agarra su brazo para llamar su atención.

Stiles se queda boquiabierto y deja de bailar. "¿D-Derek? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ven conmigo," ordena Derek.

Sin darle a Stiles la oportunidad de estar de acuerdo, le arrastra fuera de la pista de baile y hacia las escaleras que conducen a las delgadas pasarelas metálicas de arriba. Se supone que solo el personal sube para realizar el mantenimiento de las luces, pero a Derek no le importa. Las pasarelas están todas vacías y no ha visto a nadie allí en toda la noche, así que debería ser seguro hacer lo que planea hacer con Stiles. Cuando están arriba en las sombras, mirando a todos los cuerpos retorciéndose debajo, suelta el brazo de Stiles y le enfrenta.

El adolescente le mira fijamente. "Amigo, en serio, ¿qué demonios? ¿Eres alérgico a las palabras ahora?"

"No."

"Entonces dime por qué me has traído aquí".

Derek iba a ir a la caza de todos modos, ya que no quería que Stiles tuviera que cargar con Scott más tiempo del que tenía que hacerlo, por lo que no le importaba la franqueza de Stiles. "Debería ser tu alfa".

Stiles parpadea, estupefacto. "¿Qué?"

Derek se repite y agrega: "Scott no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti".

El impacto se desvanece rápidamente y luego Stiles le frunce el ceño. "No tengo tiempo para esto".

Cuando el humano trata de pasar por su lado y volver a bajar las escaleras, Derek le agarra de nuevo, le gira para enfrentar la barandilla que domina la pista de baile y la multitud debajo de él para que no pueda hacer otro intento de escape. Envuelve sus manos alrededor de la barandilla a cada lado de Stiles y se inclina para que sus cuerpos estén a una pulgada de distancia de contacto. Tan cerca, el olor de Stiles bloquea todo lo demás para que Derek solo pueda olerle a él. Es el mismo olor canela que siempre ha estado debajo de su piel, pero ahora se hace más fuerte con algo almizclado: el sudor por la manera agresiva en que Stiles acaba de bailar.

"Solo escúchame", dice Derek en voz baja con la boca justo al lado de la oreja de Stiles.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" El adolescente balbucea.

Derek sabe que Stiles no tiene miedo. Han estado en suficientes situaciones de vida o muerte por lo que, lamentablemente, está íntimamente familiarizado con el olor amargo que crea el miedo de Stiles. No, el tartamudeo fue causado por una mezcla de incertidumbre y excitación avergonzada. Derek puede trabajar con eso.

"Quiero que pienses en dejar la manada de Scott y unirte a la mía. Puedo darte lo que no puede, lo que Lydia, Jackson y Allison no pueden", murmura.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Ser tratado como si realmente significaras algo", responde Derek. Quita su mano derecha de la barandilla y la apoya sobre el estómago plano, pero suave de Stiles. "Te he estado observando toda la noche", continúa, sin importarle lo mucho que le hace sonar como un acosador. "Y te he estado observando durante mucho más tiempo que eso. He visto la forma en que tus 'amigos' te han estado ignorando, incluso después de todo lo que has hecho por ellos. Si fueras parte de mi manada. Estarías mucho mejor ".

Stiles se burla, pero Derek todavía puede oler su excitación. Ahora es aún más fuerte y rápidamente también excita a Derek.

"¿Cuántas veces te ha dejado Scott para valerte por ti mismo?" Derek señala, avanzando para que sus cuerpos finalmente se toquen. Por la forma en que Stiles se queda sin aliento, debe sentir la erección creciente de Derek contra su culo. "¿Cuántas veces nos hemos salvado la vida? Peter y Kate. Gerard y el kanima. Incluso cuando nos odiábamos, nunca me trataste como si no valiera la pena y últimamente he hecho todo lo posible para asegurarme de hacer lo mismo. Compara eso con Scott y los demás. Lydia y Jackson siempre te han tratado terriblemente. Allison casi nos mata a todos. Y Scott, quien se supone que es tu mejor amigo, te abandona constantemente para pasar tiempo con su pequeña novia. En cambio, no te contó sobre su plan para derrotar a Gerard y apenas se dio cuenta de que te heriste después de que todo estaba dicho y hecho ".

Stiles tiembla y gira la cabeza para mirarle, lo que deja sus caras a centímetros de distancia. Sería tan fácil para Derek besarle. "¿Por qué estás trayendo todo esto de nuevo?" Stiles pregunta con tristeza.

"Porque mereces algo mejor".

"¿Y crees que puedes darme eso?"

"Sé que puedo."

"¿Por qué? Ni siquiera te gusto".

Derek muele su pene contra el culo de Stiles. "¿Sientes que no me gustas?"

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan, sus mejillas enrojecen y su boca se abre, todas cosas muy atractivas. "Nunca me has dado ni una pista de que te sentías así antes".

"Eso es porque estaba huyendo de mis sentimientos en ese momento", dice Derek con sinceridad. "No lo hago ahora".

Planeando detenerse si Stiles le dice que lo haga, Derek acaricia el lado del cuello del chico y desliza su mano hacia abajo hasta que puede deshacer el botón de su ridículamente apretado pantalón. Cuando Stiles no dice nada, Derek sigue avanzando, bajando la cremallera y luego deslizando sus dedos debajo de la cintura de los boxers de Stiles. Envuelve su mano alrededor del pene de Stiles y le da unas cuantas sacudidas experimentales. Derek nunca ha tocado el pene de otro chico de esta manera, pero ha pasado suficiente tiempo solo con su mano derecha para saber qué hacer.

"¡Derek!" Stiles jadea, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Sólo disfruta", susurra Derek.

Usa el pre-semen que Stiles está empezando a producir para abrirse camino y desliza su dedo índice sobre la rendija en cada par de movimientos ascendentes. Cada vez que lo hace, Stiles se estremece contra él y su corazón palpita en su pecho. Solo eso sería suficiente para que Derek sepa que está haciendo un buen trabajo, pero luego Stiles comienza a follarse en su puño y está seguro de que lo está haciendo. También significa que Stiles frota su culo contra el pene del hombre lobo y le da una idea muy mala.

Antes de que pueda hablar, Derek empuja los calzoncillos y los boxers de Stiles hasta la mitad de sus muslos y se mueve hacia atrás lo suficiente como para alcanzar su culo, incluso cuando su pene palpita en protesta por la eliminación de la estimulación. Escupe en su mano libre y busca entre las mejillas de Stiles por su agujero. La saliva es un sustituto inadecuado del lubricante, pero Derek espera que funcione lo suficientemente bien para esta noche.

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha tocado aquí antes?" pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

"N-no", confirma Stiles. "Todavía soy virgen".

Suena claramente molesto, como si ser virgen a su edad sea algo terrible. A Derek le encanta, le encanta que sea el primero en saber cómo se siente Stiles por dentro.

"No lo serás después de esta noche", promete, deslizando la punta de su dedo índice dentro del pequeño agujero apretado de Stiles. "Si me quieres."

Stiles se ríe sin aliento. "¿Te has visto? No hay manera de que diga que no".

"Bien."

Durante los siguientes minutos, Derek mete sus dedos en el cuerpo de Stiles uno a la vez y le estira para su pene. Justo cuando inserta el tercer dedo, agarra la barbilla de Stiles con la otra mano y le hace mirar el piso debajo de ellos, donde Scott está bailando con Allison. "Mírale", dice Derek, haciendo tijeras con sus dedos. "No es un alfa muy bueno, ¿verdad? Estamos muy cerca de él y no puede escucharnos".

"La música-"

"Es ruidosa, pero la audición de un alfa debería ser lo suficientemente buena como para escuchar todo lo que está pasando aquí. No ha levantado la vista ni una vez".

"Se acaba de quedar absorto en Allison", exclama Stiles, empujando su culo de nuevo sobre los dedos de Derek.

"Aun así. Me había quedado absorto mirándote antes y aún podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Solo se ha centrado en su novia y no está cuidando de su manada. No está cuidando de ti".

Antes de que Stiles pueda ofrecer otra excusa, Derek le considera lo suficientemente preparado y abre sus pantalones. Saca su doloroso pene, escupe en la palma de su mano lubricándose con su saliva y luego apunta la cabeza hacia el agujero aflojado de Stiles. "¿Estás listo?"

"Sí ... ponlo en mí".

Poniendo su otra mano en la cadera de Stiles para mantenerle quieto, Derek comienza a empujar hacia dentro. Es difícil por varias razones: Stiles nunca antes había sido follado, por lo que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a algo tan grande intentando entrar, están usando saliva y no lubricante y con veinte centímetros de largo, Derek no es exactamente pequeño. Aún así, con algo de persistencia y paciencia, Derek logra entrar todo el camino dentro del cuerpo de Stiles y luego le rodea con sus brazos mientras se acostumbra a lo que debe ser un estiramiento muy intenso. Cubre el cuello y la mandíbula de Stiles con besos para distraerle, hasta que los nudillos de Stiles no se vuelven blancos por agarrarse tan fuerte a la barandilla y su culo deja de agarrar a Derek lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler.

"Por favor, muévete", súplica Stiles, ya suena como si estuviera fuera de su mente.

"Con placer."

El primer tirón hacia atrás es nada menos que exquisito. Derek nunca ha sentido nada igual. Cierra los ojos y pone su nariz detrás de la oreja de Stiles para inhalar su olor mientras empuja de nuevo, dándoles a ambos lo que quieren. Es como si el culo de Stiles estuviese hecho solo para él, un pensamiento ridículo que Derek no puede dejar de pensar en el calor del momento.

De los gemidos que salen de la boca de Stiles, debe sentirse igual de bien para él. Suenan casi torturados, como si Stiles no tuviese control sobre ellos en absoluto. Derek se sorprende a sí mismo cuando se da cuenta de que quiere saber por qué. Ya estaba seguro de que esta no sería la única vez que tendrían relaciones sexuales, pero no había pensado que querría experimentar cómo se sentía ser follado. Pero esos sonidos ... tiene que saber por sí mismo exactamente cómo es.

Tal vez la próxima vez deje que Stiles le folle.

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, Derek mira hacia la pista de baile y acelera un poco para hacer que Stiles grite. Cuando lo hace, Scott todavía no levanta la vista. Derek se lo dice a Stiles.

"¿Ves? Si ni siquiera puede escucharte en este momento, no hay manera de que pueda protegerte como yo puedo", dice, justo antes de chupar el cuello del adolescente, creando lo que será la madre de todos los chupetones.

Stiles solo hace un sonido ahogado y se aferra a su vida.

Demasiado pronto, Derek siente el hormigueo familiar en sus entrañas que le dice que su orgasmo se está acercando rápidamente. Se preguntaría dónde demonios se ha ido su resistencia, pero sabe exactamente por qué está pasando. Después de tanta acumulación, después de finalmente follar a Stiles como lo ha querido durante meses, incluso cuando no lo quería admitir, no había manera de que Derek pudiera durar. Se enfadaría consigo mismo por su falta de moderación, pero cuando lleva su mano hacia el pene de Stiles y le acaricia al ritmo de sus estocadas, Stiles casi inmediatamente se viene.

Su culo se contrae de nuevo a un nivel casi doloroso y su pene se sacude violentamente en el agarre de Derek mientras se corre entre los barrotes de la barandilla. Derek se reiría ante la idea de los pobres bastardos que, sin duda, acabarían salpicados de no llegar al umbral de su propio orgasmo. Justo cuando termina Stiles, Derek empuja una última vez y permanece enterrado hasta la empuñadura dentro de Stiles cuando se viene. Pinta las entrañas de su chico con su semen y muerde con fuerza el estiramiento de la piel entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles y le reclama por dentro y por fuera. Tiene la cordura suficiente para retener sus colmillos.

Cuando baja de su orgasmo, Derek se queda dentro de Stiles mientras le mete de nuevo en sus boxers. Está reacio a moverse más que eso, pero tiene que hacerlo. A medida que su pene se suaviza, da un paso atrás y gime a tiempo con Stiles mientras se desliza fuera del culo de Stiles. Su pene brilla con su propio semen, pero a Derek no le importa. Se pone a un lado y luego levanta la vista para encontrar a Stiles poniéndose sus pantalones. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Stiles mira hacia otro lado y se muerde su labio inferior.

"Entonces…" murmura.

"Entonces," repite Derek.

"Supongo que te veré por ahí".

Cuando Stiles intenta irse, Derek le detiene de nuevo. "He querido decir todo lo que dicho".

Stiles parece aturdido. "Pensé que solo estabas diciendo todo eso para meterte en mis pantalones".

"No. Realmente quiero que estés en mi manada".

"¿Y qué hay de ..." Stiles se calla, incapaz de decir la palabra. Gesticula entre ellos con su mano.

"Si te unes a mi manada, esto no será cosa de una sola vez", Derek le tranquiliza. "Tendríamos sexo cuando quisieras. Incluso podrías follarme la próxima vez".

Es obvio que Stiles quiere estar de acuerdo, especialmente después de la última promesa, pero no dice nada.

"Mi manada tendrá una reunión mañana en mi loft", continúa Derek. "Es a las 7. Deberías venir".

Después de unos tensos segundos, Stiles dice en voz baja: "Lo pensaré" y esta vez cuando se aleja, Derek le deja ir.

Reza para que Stiles aparezca.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Domingo 6 de noviembre de 2011 -

Stiles pasa la totalidad del día siguiente preguntándose qué debería hacer con respecto a la propuesta de Derek. Por más que parezca una traición, Stiles puede admitir que todo lo que el alfa le dijo en el club la noche anterior era correcto. Entiende que Scott tiene una novia ahora, por lo que no pueden pasar tanto tiempo juntos como lo hacían antes de que sus mundos se volvieran del revés por situaciones sobrenaturales. Pero algún tiempo juntos sería bueno. Stiles ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de ocasiones recientes en que él y Scott han hecho planes, solo para que Scott llame o envíe un mensaje de texto en el último momento para cancelar porque Allison merecía más su atención. Algunas veces, Scott ni siquiera le había avisado a Stiles que no podría ir, lo que hacía que Stiles se sintiera como un completo idiota.

Luego están la idiotez y la torpeza de Scott, exacerbadas hasta el noveno grado desde que Peter le mordió. Esa parte era básicamente culpa de Stiles, ya que fue él quien arrastró a su amigo a la reserva esa noche fatídica, pero ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a Scott a adaptarse a su nueva vida y agradecería que parte de esa consideración fuera devuelta.

Y los otros, bueno ...

Él y Allison nunca han estado realmente cerca, incluso antes de que su abuelo homicida y espeluznante le lavara el cerebro.

Jackson siempre ha sido un completo idiota con él.

Lydia es la más complicada. Durante años, Stiles se sintió atraído por ella y parecía que no iba a ninguna parte, pero luego, durante toda la debacle del kanima, hubo un momento en el que Stiles pensó que podría estar empezando a gustarle. Pero luego salvó a Jackson con el poder del verdadero amor y esas esperanzas se vieron frustradas. Stiles se habría conformado con la amistad, pero ni siquiera tienen eso ahora. Cuando la manada se reúne, Stiles básicamente solo habla con Scott y, a veces, con Allison. Jackson hace comentarios sarcásticos y Lydia está ... ahí.

Todo lo que Derek le prometió suena tan tentador para Stiles.

Tendría amigos apropiados nuevamente en Erica, Boyd e Isaac, quienes en realidad no son tan malos ahora que su superioridad por el poder ha terminado. Stiles sospecha que gran parte de esto se debe a lo que pasaron mientras eran prisioneros de la Manada Alfa, pero nunca lo ha dicho y nunca se atrevería a hacerlo.

No tendría que creer en un alfa que es autosuficiente y cree que su camino es el único camino.

Lo mejor de todo, Stiles conseguiría a Derek.

Mientras se sienta con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de su cama, recuerda la sensación emocionante del aliento caliente de Derek en la parte posterior de su cuello y se estremece. Le duele el culo por ser follado por primera vez la noche anterior, pero es un dolor agradable. Simplemente le recuerda que no fue todo un sueño, que Derek, el sexy Derek Hale, le deseaba de esa manera. Y otras formas además. Su pene se contrae cuando piensa brevemente en la promesa de Derek de dejar que Stiles también le folle. Dios, Stiles quiere eso. Lo quiere más de lo que nunca ha querido nada.

Aún así, no puede hacerse miembro de la manada de Derek sin darle a Scott una oportunidad más para demostrar que su amistad aún es importante para él. Agarrando su teléfono de lo alto de su mesita de noche, Stiles manda un texto a su mejor amigo. Le pregunta si le gustaría venir, jugar videojuegos y llenarse de comida chatarra como solían hacer todo el tiempo hasta este año. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y Stiles lo extraña mucho.

Unos momentos después, Scott envía un mensaje de vuelta y acepta. Stiles está encantado y también, para su sorpresa, decepcionado. ¿Realmente quería que su amigo dijera que no y que iniciara la disolución de su amistad de una década? Una parte de él lo hacía, al parecer. La misma parte que sabe que le llevaría a los brazos de Derek, brazos que se habían sentido tan bien envueltos a su alrededor en el club.

 _No te adelantes_ , piensa Stiles. _No es seguro todavía. Primero, veamos si Scott cumple su palabra esta vez._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No lo hace.

Stiles sale de su casa a las 6:40 de la tarde y se sube a su Jeep para conducir hasta el loft de Derek. Scott le había enviado un mensaje de texto otra vez hacía media hora y le había dado una excusa de por qué no podía hacerlo. Stiles podía verlo fácilmente y sospechaba que la verdad era que Allison le había preguntado si quería hacer algo después de que ya había hecho planes con Stiles y Scott simplemente no tenía las bolas para decirle a su supuesto mejor amigo que le estaba dejando de lado de nuevo para echar un polvo. Stiles podría haber sido capaz de entender si no fuera una cosa tan regular, después de todo, gracias a Derek, ahora sabe lo increíble que puede ser el sexo, pero lamentablemente es regular y esta es la gota que colmó el vaso.

Si Scott quiere hablar y pedir disculpas, Stiles estará allí para escuchar, pero ha terminado de esperar a que el verdadero alfa le preste atención como si fuera un cachorro necesitado.

A medida que se acerca a su destino, la anticipación aumenta y hace que su corazón lata más rápido de lo normal. Sabe que Derek le está esperando, pero ¿le habrá dicho a sus betas que Stiles podría unirse a ellos, esperemos que permanentemente? Stiles lo duda. Su llegada seguramente les sorprenderá y no puede esperar. Espera tener amigos que no le traicionen, le mientan e ignoren constantemente, que sepan que no deben tratar a los demás como una mierda solo porque son diferentes.

El aparcamiento está vacío, aparte del Camaro negro de Derek y el Mini rojo antiguo de Erica. Stiles aparca su Jeep junto al primero, sale y mira el alto edificio que tiene ante él. Todas sus ventanas son oscuras y siniestras, aparte de las que están en el piso superior, donde está el loft de Derek. La luz brilla fuera de ellas. Saber que las luces se deben a que Derek está allí con sus betas en este momento es suficiente para tranquilizar a Stiles, para eliminar cualquier amenaza que el viejo edificio podría contener. Por impensable que haya parecido cuando se conocieron, el simple hecho de saber que Derek está cerca hace que Stiles se sienta seguro. Sabe por experiencia que se puede contar con Derek, a diferencia de Scott.

El viaje en ascensor es largo e incómodo, pero Stiles lo logra y luego se para en el exterior de la puerta metálica corredera que conduce al loft de Derek.

"Está bien ... puedes con esto", murmura, "Tú puedes—"

De repente, la puerta se abre y Erica le tira hacia adentro. "Sabes que podemos escucharte, ¿verdad?"

Stiles parpadea aturdido. "Oh. Super audición. Cierto".

"Idiota. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Scott?" Erica pregunta con desdén.

Bien, Derek definitivamente no les ha dicho nada.

"Me invitaron", responde Stiles mientras Erica cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Se gira para encontrar a Isaac y Boyd sentados en uno de los dos sofás que están colocados en lados opuestos de una mesa de café. Les saluda tímidamente antes de dirigir su atención a Derek, quien se levanta del otro sofá para acercarse a él. Lleva un vaquero ajustado de color azul oscuro y un henley gris claro que parece pintado sobre los músculos de su torso, con el escote en V lo suficientemente bajo como para mostrar su delicioso vello en el pecho.

"¿Quien te invitó?" Erica pregunta, curiosa en lugar de desdeñosa ahora que el nombre de Scott no está en sus labios rojo cereza.

Derek responde antes de que Stiles pueda. "Lo hice", dice, insinuándose entre los dos adolescentes. Está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Stiles pueda sentir el calor de su cuerpo. "Así que has venido".

Stiles asiente lentamente, distraído por el olor del alfa. "Sí, sí", balbucea.

"¿Por qué?" Isaac se levanta del sofá. "No te ofendas, Stiles."

Stiles resopla. "Ninguna ofensa."

"Porque pertenece con nosotros", responde Derek, echando un vistazo a sus betas como si se fueran a atrever a contradecirle.

Erica levanta las manos. "Oye, siempre y cuando no venga con ninguno de los demás como un paquete, está bien conmigo".

Isaac pone los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea, supongo."

Boyd se encoge de hombros.

 _Caramba, qué cálida bienvenida_ , reflexiona Stiles. _La tomara._

"Bien. Ahora que eso está arreglado ..." Derek se vuelve hacia Stiles, quien puede sentir que su cara se calienta mientras mira de nuevo a los estúpidamente hermosos ojos color avellana del hombre lobo. "También te pregunté por esto".

Stiles se sobresalta cuando Derek envuelve una mano alrededor de su nuca y la usa para arrastrarle hacia adelante, cerrando el resto de la distancia entre ellos. Jadea cuando sus labios se conectan, lo que le da a Derek la oportunidad perfecta para deslizar su lengua dentro. Stiles se queda allí con las manos apretadas torpemente a los lados por un momento, luego su cerebro se pone en marcha, desliza un brazo alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda de Derek y pone la otra mano sobre el fuerte hombro de Derek. Mientras besa a Derek devuelta, se vuelve dolorosamente consciente de cómo se presionan sus entrepiernas. La excitación arde en su parte inferior.

Un silbido de Erica es lo que termina rompiendo el beso. Stiles se aleja y agacha la cabeza, con la cara tan roja como siempre.

"Wow, no sabía que te gustaban los de tu mismo sexo, pero felicidades", Erica dice con seriedad. "¡Has conseguido uno caliente!"

Derek le mira y Stiles ríe suavemente. "Sí."

Espera que alguien más comente, tal vez que Isaac haga un comentario sarcástico o algo así, pero no pasa nada más. No hay burla. Derek solo pone una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles y le lleva al sofá en el que estaba sentado cuando llegó Stiles. Se sientan uno al lado del otro y Erica se sienta con Isaac y Boyd en el sofá opuesto. Después de lanzarle una mirada que dice que hablarán en más detalle sobre todo esto en algún otro momento, comienza una conversación con los otros dos betas, lo que deja a Stiles y Derek en su propia pequeña burbuja.

Stiles ve eso cuando Derek coloca su brazo sobre la parte de atrás del sofá detrás de él. Es casi como una muestra de propiedad, como si estuviera apostando su reclamo sobre Stiles. Es una especie de acto cavernícola, pero en lugar de ofenderle, solo hace feliz a Stiles. Demonios, está prácticamente mareado y lo toma por el silencioso signo de aliento que es. Se inclina hacia un lado, se apoya contra el cuerpo cálido y divino de Derek y descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Derek.

Es lo más contento que se ha sentido en años.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

\- Lunes, 7 de noviembre de 2011 -

Al día siguiente, Stiles llega a la escuela y es recibido por Erica, Isaac y Boyd en los escaleras cerca de la entrada principal. No había esperado que le esperaran así y se siente emocionado al salir de su Jeep y caminar hacia ellos.

"Te ha costado un tiempo llegar aquí", dice Isaac tan pronto como está lo suficientemente cerca. "Ha estado cerca. La campana está a punto de sonar".

"Aww, no creí que te preocuparas por mí", responde Stiles, apretando una mano contra su pecho y fingiendo un desmayo.

"No lo hago, idiota".

"No mientas, lo haces totalmente".

Isaac pone los ojos en blanco, pero no lo niega nuevamente, lo que Stiles cuenta como una victoria.

"Te vas a sentar en el almuerzo con nosotros hoy, ¿verdad?" Erica le pregunta mientras caminan dentro.

Stiles piensa en la mirada en la cara de Scott cuando lo haga y sus hombros se estremecen y reprime el pequeño impulso de reír. "Sí, seguro."

"Bien. Siempre debes sentarte con nosotros a partir de ahora, ya que ahora eres la Mamá de la manada y todo."

Stiles se tropieza con sus propios pies y solo se salva de romperse la nariz contra el suelo porque Boyd tiene reflejos muy rápidos. El tranquilo beta amablemente no quita su mano del brazo de Stiles hasta que Stiles vuelve a orientarse, momento en el que le da las gracias y luego mira desconcertado a Erica. "¿Dilo de nuevo?"

Es el turno de Erica de poner los ojos en blanco. "Eres la Mamá de la manada. Duh"

"¿Lo soy?"

"Bueno, sí. Como el alfa, Derek es básicamente el Papá de la manada y ahora estáis juntos, así que ..."

Stiles solo parpadea hacia ella.

"Creo que le rompiste", comenta Isaac. Agita una mano frente a la cara de Stiles.

Erica mueve su pelo sin darle importancia por encima del hombro. "Se acostumbrará a eso".

"Como sea. Todavía no le voy a llamar mamá".

"Tu pérdida. Creo que será una gran mamá".

Cuando Erica une sus brazos y le arrastra con ella mientras continúa caminando por los pasillos, Stiles sacude la cabeza para despejarla. "Creo que estás olvidando algo, ya sabes, tengo pene".

Erica le agita la otra mano con desdén. "No importa".

"¿No?"

"Nop. Tienes toda esa aura de cuidador".

"Esto no es de lo que pensé que estaríamos hablando esta mañana ..."

"Dime que estoy equivocada".

"Bien-"

"No puedes, porque no lo estoy," Erica se abalanza sobre él. "Piénsalo, Batman. Incluso cuando estábamos en bandos opuestos, te importaba. Quiero decir, estabas preocupado cuando Jackson me hizo tener ese ataque en la biblioteca y tú fuiste quien pensó en llevarme a Derek".

"Cualquiera hubiera hecho eso".

Una mirada oscura cruza la cara de Erica y desaparece en una fracción de segundo. "No, Stiles, no lo harían. Confía en mí, lo sé".

"Todavía…"

"Solo acéptalo. Ahora eres la mamá de la manada. Fin de la discusión".

"No luches contra eso, amigo," Isaac interviene, sonando aburrido por todo el asunto. "No ganarás contra ella. Lo he intentado antes y no funcionó bien. Golpea tremendamente fuerte".

Stiles gime, pero por lo demás no vuelve a protestar, lo que agrada mucho a Erica. Con una sonrisa diabólica, termina de guiarle a su primera clase del día, que, casualmente, la tienen todos juntos. Scott y Jackson también están allí y ambos giran en sus sillas para observar a Stiles mientras acompaña a sus nuevos amigos a cuatro asientos libres cerca de la fila de atrás. La mirada de Jackson es mordaz, lo cual es extraño porque Stiles no había pensado que al rubio le importaría si se fuera. La expresión de Scott apesta a confusión y preocupación. Cambia a ira apenas reprimida cuando Jackson le susurra algo.

"Ignórales", le dice Erica a Stiles, dirigiéndole al escritorio junto al de ella.

"El gato está fuera de la bolsa ahora", dice mientras saca su cuaderno.

Isaac se sienta al otro lado de él y hace lo mismo. "Al diablo con ellos. Tuvieron su oportunidad".

Esto le consigue a Stiles otra mirada oscura de Scott, pero sigue los consejos de Erica y no le hace caso a su mejor amigo. Apuesta a que una confrontación difícil se aproxima muy pronto, pero hasta que tenga que hacerlo, no lo pensará.

No tiene nada por lo que sentirse mal, después de todo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scott necesita esperar hasta que termine el día escolar para que Stiles se quede solo. En todas sus clases, Stiles tenía al menos a uno de sus nuevos amigos sentado con él, lo cual era suficiente para disuadir a Scott de discutir las cosas en ese momento. Pero cuando suena la campana final horas más tarde y es hora de que Stiles vaya a la práctica de lacrosse con Scott y Jackson, se dirige al vestuario por su cuenta y cuenta los segundos hasta que tiene que presenciar el inevitable colapso de Scott.

Realmente no entiende por qué Scott siempre ha tenido un problema con Derek. Claro, Stiles compartió las dudas de Scott acerca del alfa al principio, pero rápidamente aprendió a mirar más allá de las paredes que Derek había erigido para encontrar al hombre amable, pero herido que estaba escondido detrás de ellas. Fue muy fácil de hacer, pero, de nuevo, Stiles siempre ha sido mejor leyendo a la gente que Scott. Todavía tenían sus desacuerdos, pero Stiles sabía que Derek no estaba haciendo todo lo que hacía para ser un gilipollas. Lo hacía porque era lo que pensaba que era correcto y aunque nunca se disculpó por los errores que cometió, Stiles podía decir que Derek se sentía mal cada vez que cometía un error y alguien más se había herido por eso.

Es más de lo que puede decir sobre Scott, que nunca está dispuesto a admitir cuando se equivoca. Que es a menudo.

En el vestuario, Stiles se mantiene alejado de Scott y Jackson mientras se cambia de ropa. Una vez que está vestido con sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta, se sienta en uno de los bancos y evita mirar hacia arriba hasta que aparece el entrenador Finstock y les ordena que entren al campo para hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento. Se levanta y está a punto de seguir al resto del equipo fuera, pero ahí es cuando una mano se envuelve con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca.

"Espera", ordena Scott, Stiles nunca había oído la voz de Scott tan severa. Le mantiene allí mientras el vestuario se vacía de todos los demás y solo entonces le libera.

"Estamos haciendo esto aquí", observa Stiles, cruzando los brazos sobre su delgado pecho.

"¿Haciendo qué? ¿Qué te pregunte si de repente te has vuelto loco?"

Stiles se burla. "No lo pondría así".

"¿Cómo lo pondrías entonces? ¿Por qué diablos eres de repente amigo de Isaac y los demás?"

"Son mis amigos", dice Stiles a la defensiva.

"¿Olvidaste quién es tu alfa? No son tus amigos. Somos tus amigos, Lydia, Jackson, Allison y yo".

"Algunos amigos…"

Scott entrecierra los ojos y copia la postura de Stiles. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Me has escuchado. No elijas actuar ahora como si no tuvieras esa audición tan práctica".

"Si tienes algún problema conmigo o lo que sea, ¿por qué no hablas conmigo sobre eso en lugar de ir detrás de mi espalda y codearte con el enemigo?"

Stiles tiene que reírse. Si no lo hiciera, la actitud de su ex mejor amigo podría hacerle llorar. "¿Cuándo, Scott? ¿Cuándo te hablaría sobre eso? ¿Ayer? Oh, espera, no pude, porque cancelaste la quedada. Otra vez. Tal vez en el club el sábado entonces. No, espera, no podría hacerlo entonces tampoco porque me dejaste completamente apartado toda la noche. Sin embargo, no hay nada nuevo allí. Ya me lo espero ahora. Me sorprende sinceramente que hayas notado que estaba con Erica y los demás hoy y eso dice mucho, creo. Lo siento si te dolió, Scott, realmente lo hago, pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? Solo esperar cualquier fragmento de atención que estés dispuesto a mostrarme, solo para que me puedas mantener apartado ¿Incluso más tiempo? Porque… joder, tío. Me merezco algo mejor que eso y Derek estuvo de acuerdo ".

Scott parece cada vez más enfadado con la larga conversación de Stiles. Cuando Stiles termina, está a un paso del cambio, pero luego respira hondo y se obliga visiblemente a relajarse. "No estoy diciendo que no puedas tener otros amigos, pero ¿tienen que ser ellos?"

"Sí, porque, lo creas o no, me gustan, me quieren y realmente quieren pasar tiempo conmigo. ¿Eres realmente amigo de alguien si nunca os véis?"

Esto tiene a Scott tensándose de nuevo, probablemente sintiendo a dónde va esto. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Te he dado oportunidad tras oportunidad tras oportunidad, Scott, y me decepcionas cada vez", dice Stiles con tristeza. Abandona su actitud defensiva y deja que sus brazos caigan a sus lados. "Sí, tal vez debería haberlo mencionado antes, pero no debería haberlo hecho. Debiste haberte dado cuenta. No se supone que solo eres mi mejor amigo, sino que también se supone que eres mi alfa, ¿No se supone que un alfa cuida de su manada y se asegura de que todos estén bien? No, de acuerdo contigo ".

"Sabes que soy nuevo en esto, Stiles".

"Es de sentido común".

"¿Me estás llamando estúpido?"

"No te estoy llamando estúpido. Estás actuando como un estúpido. Hay una diferencia".

"¡No para mí!"

"¿Eso es lo que estás sacando de esto? ¿Tú orgullo herido?" Stiles no pensó que se disculparía y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, todavía se siente decepcionado. "Lo que sea, Scott. ¿Has terminado? Porque creo que sí".

Scott parece un cachorro pateado ahora. "¿Solo así? ¿Solo porque Derek sintió pena por ti y te tiró un hueso?"

Stiles se aclara la garganta y respira despacio. Scott no necesita saber el tipo de hueso que Derek realmente le dio. "Eso es otra cosa: esa rivalidad estúpida que sigues teniendo con él".

"¡Él es el que tiene un problema conmigo!" Scott insiste, su expresión de cachorro ya ha desaparecido. Es reemplazada por la irritación, una expresión que siempre usa cuando Derek está cerca o aparece en una conversación. "¡Todo lo que ha hecho es involucrarse en mi mierda cuando no lo quería allí!"

"Desde mi perspectiva, todo lo que Derek ha hecho, al menos últimamente, es reaccionar a la mierda que le han echado al intentar salvar todas nuestras vidas. ¿La ha cagado en el pasado? Sí, no tengo ningún problema en admitir que ... no estoy delirante. Al principio era un gilipollas y me costó mucho tiempo perdonarle por haber disparado a Lydia como lo hizo cuando pensó que era el kanima. Pero le perdoné y la has jodido tanto si no más que él. Dices que ser un alfa todavía es nuevo para ti. Genial, bien, como sea. Bien, adivina qué, Scott: ser un alfa también es nuevo para Derek. Está aprendiendo sobre la marcha y aprendiendo más rápido que tú ".

Los labios de Scott se convierten en una delgada línea de desaprobación. "Esto es todo, ¿eh? ¿Te vas a deshacer de mí así? Y también te desharás de Lydia. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que eso pasara".

Con un suspiro, Stiles casi ha terminado con todo esto. "¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué ha pasado contigo estando enamorado de ella?"

"Me di cuenta de la verdad".

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Que nunca estuve enamorado de ella. Me encantaba la _idea_ de ella. Nunca podría haber estado a la altura de la imagen que había construido en mi cabeza y fue injusto de mi parte querer que lo hiciera. Además, tiene a Jackson. ¿Por qué no seguiría adelante?"

Scott se da cuenta de ese último dato de inmediato. "¿Seguir adelante? ¿Con quién?"

Stiles se queda en silencio.

"¿Erica?" el hombre lobo adivina. "Intercambiar un enamoramiento con una chica que ya está en una relación por otra. Típico".

"No es Erica".

"Bien, entonces me he quedado sin ideas".

"No me gustaría ser tú, entonces," espeta de forma sarcástica Stiles. Se habría sentido mal por eso antes, pero después de la forma en que se ha desarrollado esta conversación amistosa, ya no le importa.

"No puede ser Isaac. Nunca me dijiste que te interesaban los de tu mismo sexo y tampoco creo que él lo haga".

"Bueno, no es asunto tuyo ahora, ¿verdad?"

Scott gruñe en voz baja y levanta las manos. "Lo que sea, Stiles. ¿Quieres deshacerte de tu mejor amigo y pasar el rato con Derek y su estúpida manada? Bien. Simplemente no vengas a llorar cuando te echen. No digas que no te lo advertí". Con eso, pasa a Stiles y sale del vestuario.

Stiles exhala y enrosca sus manos en puños a los lados para evitar que tiemblen. Al menos eso ya está fuera del camino, se dice a sí mismo. Apesta, pero es lo que hay y depende de Scott cambiarlo. Sin embargo, Stiles no es lo suficientemente tonto para tener esperanzas.

Ya no está de humor para la práctica de lacrosse, rápidamente se vuelve a poner su ropa de calle, pensando que nadie le extrañará en el campo de todos modos. Después de cerrar su casillero, se dirige al aparcamiento, se sube a su Jeep y conduce a su casa. Enciende la radio para distraerse, pero todavía está afectado por su conversación con Scott y no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Sabía que iba a pasar y realmente no necesita un amigo así en su vida, pero eso no significa que no haya pasado de la peor manera. Stiles piensa que cuando llegue a casa, tardará un tiempo en superarlo.

Una vez que ingresa a su casa, deja caer su mochila descuidadamente justo dentro de la puerta principal, toma una lata de Dr. Pepper de la nevera y se dirige a su habitación.

Se asusta cuando descubre que no está vacía.

"Estás aquí antes de lo que pensé que estarías", dice Erica a modo de saludo. Descansa en la cama de Stiles, su teléfono siendo sostenido sobre su cara con una mano.

Stiles tiene problemas para hablar, por lo que no responde nada, solo mueve los ojos entre la chica en su cama y Boyd. El beta alto está sentado en la silla del escritorio de Stiles, viéndose completamente en paz, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

"Qué ..." Stiles comienza eventualmente, entrando más en la habitación. "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

Erica se sienta y deja caer su teléfono encima de las sábanas. "¿No es obvio?"

"¿Uh no?"

"Sabemos que Scott probablemente te haría hablar con él después de la escuela, así que vinimos para esperar y ver si estabas bien después. ¿Lo estás?"

"Honestamente, no sé lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento".

Boyd elige entonces abrir los ojos y prestar atención.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Erica pregunta, arrastrando a Stiles sobre la cama junto a ella. "¿Qué has dicho?"

Stiles repite brevemente su conversación con su ex mejor amigo y se siente reivindicado cuando Erica parece tan molesta con Scott como él. Incluso Boyd parece que le gustaría darle un golpe rápido a Scott. "Es una mierda ver el final de una amistad después de que duró tanto. Durante años éramos básicamente todo lo que teníamos, ¿sabes?"

"Sí ..." Erica acaricia su muslo consoladoramente. "Pero al menos nos tienes ahora, ¿verdad?"

Forzando una sonrisa, Stiles asiente con la cabeza. "Sí."

"¡Y te las has arreglado para conseguirte un novio alfa caliente como el infierno! Uno que probablemente pueda besarte mejor si le preguntas amablemente". Erica sonríe burlonamente.

La sonrisa de Stiles se convierte en una sonrisa apropiada, aunque tímida. "Bien, cuando lo pones de esa manera".

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver una película o algo? Para distraerte un poco. Puedes ir a ver a Derek después".

"Definitivamente estoy dentro".

"Genial."


	3. Chapter 3

\- Lunes, 7 de noviembre de 2011 -

Después de que la película que decidieron ver — The Thing — ha terminado, Stiles sale del cine con sus nuevos amigos y disfruta poder participar de nuevo en una conversación adecuada sobre cosas triviales. Se siente como si hubiera pasado un montón de tiempo desde que pudo discutir con alguien lo que le parece una película y sonríe mientras escucha a Isaac criticar casi todo sobre lo que acaban de pasar una hora y media viendo. Stiles no creía que fuera tan buena como la película de 1982, pero todavía le gustaba, principalmente porque disfruta casi todo lo relacionado con Mary Elizabeth Winstead.

"Entonces, ¿alguien está listo para comer?" Erica pregunta al grupo mientras caminan por el aparcamiento hacia sus respectivos coches. "¡Estoy hambrienta!"

"Dice la chica que se comió todas mis palomitas de maíz durante los trailers", se burla Isaac.

"Bueno, no las estabas tocando".

"¡Las estaba guardando para la película!"

"Es tu culpa por dejarme poner las manos sobre ellas antes de tiempo".

Isaac gruñe su reconocimiento antes de aceptar la sugerencia de Erica de que coman algo en alguna parte. Boyd asiente con la cabeza y los tres betas miran a Stiles para su voto.

"Supongo que todavía estoy un poco hambriento", dice mientras se detienen entre su Jeep y el coche de Erica, "pero en realidad estaba planeando ir a ver a Derek y llevar comida si aún no ha comido".

Erica parece estar fuera por un segundo y luego su cara se vuelve lasciva. "Buen plan el que tienes allí. El camino al corazón de un hombre, muy listo. Consigues una D, Stiles".

Stiles escupe y se agita un poco dramáticamente, lo que hace que Erica e Isaac se rían. "¡Ese no era mi plan!" Refuta, se cruza de brazos y hace pucheros.

"Oye, tienes que perder tu tarjeta V en algún momento, amigo", le dice Isaac. Cuando el otro chico desvía sus ojos, se da cuenta rápidamente. "Espera ... ya lo has hecho, ¿verdad?"

Stiles se rasca nerviosamente en la nuca. "Uhh ..."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Erica chilla. "¿Cuándo pasó esto y por qué no me lo dijiste? Estoy ofendida, Batman".

Stiles no está seguro de si Derek estaría de acuerdo con que compartiera lo que hicieron en el club durante el fin de semana, pero con Erica mirándole con entusiasmo, siente que tiene que darle algo. Intenta decirlo vagamente, pero aparentemente no hace un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno porque Erica todavía llega a la conclusión correcta de inmediato.

"Así fue como Derek logró convencerte finalmente de que te fueras de la manada de Scott", dice. "Un poco deshonesto, pero me gusta".

"Solo no le digas que te lo he dicho," le súplica Stiles. "No quiero hacerle enfadar".

"No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Entonces, ¿cómo fue?"

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan. "Eso, no te lo estoy diciendo."

"Aguafiestas".

"Si fuera solo yo, probablemente te daría todos los detalles sucios que querías, pero Derek es un hombre privado y tengo la sensación de que eso también se extiende a su vida sexual".

Erica suspira. "Bien…"

Satisfecho, Stiles saca su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones rojos. "Déjame ver si está en casa primero, sin embargo. Si no lo está, entonces sí, iré con vosotros".

"A diferencia de venir con él", murmura Isaac.

Stiles ignora al sarcástico beta y solo se concentra en escribir, manteniéndolo corto y dulce:

1,¿estás en el loft? 2, ¿hambriento?

Solo tiene que esperar diez segundos antes de que llegue una respuesta sugiriendo que lleve pizza. Su sonrisa resultante es todo lo que los demás deben ver para saber que no se unirá a ellos, por lo que prometen encontrarse con Stiles nuevamente en la escuela mañana por la mañana antes de despedirse de él e irse en el coche de Erica. Stiles les ve irse antes de ponerse al volante de su Jeep. Para asegurarse de que la comida esté lista para cuando llegue a recogerla, hace una llamada rápida a su pizzería favorita: tiene su número en sus contactos porque es de ese tipo y luego se va también, ansioso por tener algo de tiempo a solas con Derek.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez pasaría?

Poco más de media hora después, Stiles sale del ascensor y se acerca a la puerta del loft de Derek. Se abre justo antes de que llegue y el hombre mismo se hace a un lado para que Stiles pueda entrar. Esta noche, Derek está vestido con un pantalón de chándal negro y una camiseta sin mangas gris que muestra sus músculos y el pelo oscuro en sus antebrazos. Por extraño que parezca, Stiles encuentra lo último tan atractivo como lo primero.

"¿Qué tipo obtuviste?" Derek pregunta, mirando las dos cajas en las manos de Stiles.

"Banquete de carne con queso relleno de corteza", responde el humano. "Pensé que la carne para un hombre lobo era una buena idea y con los agujeros negros que todos parecéis tener por estómagos, he pedido dos".

"Eso es algo bueno. No eres tan tonto como pareces", dice Derek, su sonrisa de satisfacción le dice a Stiles que está bromeando. Después de pasar meses con Derek constantemente enfadado y amargado, Stiles sigue sorprendiendo cada vez que el alfa muestra su sentido del humor.

Se trasladan al mismo sofá, uno al lado del otro, con las cajas de pizza abiertas en la mesa de café frente a ellos. Stiles no puede dejar de mirar a su compañero mientras toma una rebanada. No ha visto a Derek en todo el día y ahora se da cuenta de que realmente le extrañaba. Se siente bastante estúpido al principio, como si tal vez estuviera siendo pegajoso o algo así, pero se reprende a sí mismo y toma su primer bocado. A Derek obviamente no le importa tenerle aquí y Stiles adivina que, en una relación, se supone que debes pasar mucho tiempo en la compañía de la otra persona.

Esto le hace darse cuenta de que, aunque tuvieron relaciones sexuales y Derek estuvo bastante atento con él ayer por la noche, en realidad no han discutido sobre un nombre para lo que son. Stiles no necesita uno, exactamente, pero sería bueno y se sentiría más seguro si su relación en desarrollo tuviera uno.

"¿Algo interesante hoy?" Stiles pregunta. Va a prepararse para ello.

Derek se encoge de hombros. "En realidad no. Hable con Deaton para ver si hay alguna nueva amenaza que debamos conocer, pero dijo que no se había dado cuenta de nada".

"Eso es bueno."

"¿Si, y que hay de tí?"

Stiles le informa a Derek de la confrontación que había tenido con Scott en el vestuario de los chicos. Derek se enfada en nombre de Stiles y se siente bien.

"Me gustaría darle algo de sentido, pero no quiero empeorar las cosas entre nuestras manadas", dice. Su ira se desvanece y luego mira a Stiles con simpatía.

"Está bien. Es triste, pero es lo que es. La pelota está en su cancha ahora".

"Esa es una buena perspectiva".

Las cosas son un poco incómodas porque comparten una charla tonta por unos minutos más y luego Stiles cree que ha reunido el valor para hacer la pregunta que ha estado en su mente desde que llegó:

"¿Qué somos?" espetó, cerrando su caja de pizza con la mitad de su contenido aún sin comer.

Derek debe sentir el cambio en algo más serio. Deja caer su trozo actual en su propia caja y se gira de lado en el sofá, prestándole a Stiles toda su atención. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nosotros. ¿Qué somos? ¿Es esto casual? ¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Novios? Probablemente debería haber mencionado esto antes, pero se me acaba de ocurrir".

Derek se toma un momento para pensar y luego dice: "¿Qué quieres que seamos?"

Stiles se muerde su labio inferior. No quiere pedir demasiado y terminar sin nada, pero casi todas las películas y programas de televisión lo han penetrado en su cabeza. La honestidad y la comunicación son claves para tener y mantener una relación saludable, por lo que muestra su mano. "Quiero que seamos exclusivos", dice. "No es que crea que te irías a tener sexo con quien sea, pero ... sí, exclusivos".

"Entonces ... ¿novios?" Derek suministra, su expresión inescrutable, como si no quisiera regalar nada hasta que sepa de manera concluyente cómo se siente Stiles al respecto.

"Sí", confirma el adolescente. "Novios".

Derek le mira por unos momentos más, su expresión no cambia y luego sus ojos se calientan y sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa que Stiles encuentra adorable. "Novios seremos".

"Oh. Está bien, bien". Stiles está increíblemente aliviado y no puede creer su suerte. No puede entender qué hecho sorprendente hizo para merecer la atención del hombre que está a su lado, pero la tomará y la disfrutara todo el tiempo que dure. Con suerte, será un tiempo muy largo. Solo queda un obstáculo por el cual Stiles no está seguro y es algo que no podrá ignorar por mucho tiempo sin que la culpa se lo coma. "¿Qué le decimos a mi padre?"

Derek murmura. "¿Quieres decírselo?"

"Creo que tengo que hacerlo. Quiero decir, le mentí durante mucho tiempo sobre los hombres lobo y toda esa mierda y eso se sintió bastante mal. Ahora que sabe, ya no hay secretos entre nosotros y no quiero volver a eso. Odiaba mentirle, incluso si pensaba que era por su propio bien en ese entonces ".

"Entonces no mentiremos", dice Derek, como si fuera realmente tan simple.

"¿Así?"

"Así."

"Pero ... ¿y si no le gusta? Quiero decir, eres varios años mayor que yo y técnicamente esto es ilegal".

"Después del sábado, creo que es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso", señala Derek.

Stiles se está sonrojando mucho últimamente. Siente que se acerca otro. "Supongo. Pero aún así, no quiero volver loco a mi padre o que te arreste. Otra vez".

"Se lo diremos gentilmente".

"¿Cuándo?"

"Probablemente, cuanto antes es la apuesta más segura. Le conoces mejor que yo, obviamente, pero creo que es más probable que se moleste cuanto más lo dejemos".

"Estoy nervioso."

"Me preocuparía que no lo estuvieras, pero realmente creo que funcionará. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que sepa que esto no es solo una cuestión de sexo".

"Que hay sentimientos genuinos involucrados", Stiles está de acuerdo, mirando a Derek por debajo de sus pestañas. Espera escuchar cómo el hombre lobo responde a eso.

"Sí", es todo lo que Derek dice, pero su mirada es cariñosa, lo cual es suficiente para Stiles.

"Supongo que eso está arreglado. ¿Mañana? Quiero arrancar la tirita antes de que tenga la oportunidad de acobardarme".

"Podemos hacerlo mañana".

"Es un plan".  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Después de que Stiles recibió un beso de despedida en el camino hacia la salida del loft de Derek, regresa a su casa nuevamente y encuentra el coche patrulla de su padre en el camino de entrada y la luz del comedor está encendida. Stiles pensó que estaría solo en casa esta noche, pero no puede decir que le moleste hablar un rato con su padre. No se ven tanto como a él le gustaría, después de todo, el título de Sheriff es muy exigente y también está lo loca que se ha vuelto la vida de Stiles en los últimos tiempos. Sintiéndose alegre después de una maravillosa tarde con sus amigos y una velada con su nuevo novio, Stiles entra por la puerta principal con su pizza sobrante en la mano y el ánimo en su paso. Deposita su mochila en la parte inferior de las escaleras y va a buscar a su padre al comedor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo'?" pregunta cuando encuentra al hombre sentado en la mesa con pilas de carpetas de manila frente a él.

"Pasando por un montón de cajas viejas", le pregunta su padre, bebiendo de un vaso de whisky.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ha habido un montón de casos en esta ciudad a lo largo de los años que se descartaron como engaños o testigos que ven cosas. Estoy revisando todos estos casos e intentando descubrir cuáles eran falsos o inventados y cuáles en realidad eran sobrenaturales ".

"Oh." Stiles tira una de las pilas de carpetas hacia él. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

El sheriff asiente. "Claro. Probablemente sabrás qué buscar mejor que yo".

Stiles toma una botella de agua de la nevera y luego se une a su padre en la mesa del comedor. Durante un tiempo, trabajan en un silencio amistoso, cada uno revisa las carpetas que su padre trajo a casa y las clasifica en varias pilas: no sobrenaturales y luego una para cada tipo de ocurrencia sobrenatural, ya sea kanima, hombre lobo o alguna otra cosa. Stiles acaba de terminar de leer una declaración sobre un lagarto gigante que cruza la calle frente al coche de un testigo cuando tiene una idea.

"¿Quieres mi pizza sobrante?" ofrece, haciendo un gesto hacia la caja que había puesto en el otro extremo de la mesa. Tal vez pueda usarlo para ganarse un poco a su padre.

Su padre le mira con suspicacia. "¿Me estás permitiendo comer comida chatarra? ¿Qué has hecho?"

Stiles esquiva la pregunta por ahora. "Nada. Simplemente no quiero que se desperdicie, eso es todo".

El sheriff todavía parece incrédulo, pero acepta la pizza sin otro comentario.

"Así que ..." Stiles comienza en voz baja. "¿Qué piensas de Derek?"

Su padre se encoge de hombros. "Al principio no me caía bien, pensaba que era un problema. Pero ahora que sé la verdad sobre todo, creo que está bien".

Stiles espera que sea un buen augurio. "Guay."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas sobre Derek de repente?"

"Porque el domingo un poco, un poco, tal vez dejé la manada de Scott y me uní a la de Derek en su lugar", revela Stiles.

El sheriff deja la carpeta que había estado estudiando detenidamente. "Eso es inesperado".

"Sí, bueno ... Scott tenía otras prioridades últimamente y la manada de Derek parecía que realmente me quería cerca, así que fue una decisión fácil".

"¿Entonces Derek es tu alfa ahora?"

Stiles contempla decir la verdad completa. Él y Derek habían discutido no contarle a su padre sobre ellos hasta mañana, pero esta es una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra. Se acerca y cruza los dedos debajo de la mesa. "Entre otras cosas", dice con cuidado, evaluando la reacción de su padre. Su padre es un hombre muy inteligente y perceptivo, por lo que no le lleva mucho tiempo descifrar lo que significa lo dicho por su hijo.

"Tú y Derek", afirma, sentándose derecho y alerta. No parece enfadado, pero tampoco parece del todo contento.

"¿S-sí?"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?"

Stiles comienza a sacudir su pierna. "Un par de días."

"¿Esa fue una de las razones por la que cambiaste de manada?"

"Una de ellas, sí, pero lo habría hecho de todos modos. Como dije, no soy realmente la prioridad de nadie en la manada de Scott y estaba cansado de sentirme así".

El sheriff respira. "Vamos a dejar de lado lo tuyo con Derek por ahora. ¿Scott y tú ya no sois amigos?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Me gustaría serlo, pero está siendo irrazonable".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Por tercera vez, Stiles relata el intercambio que había tenido con Scott antes de la práctica de lacrosse y se alegra cuando ve comprensión en la cara de su padre en lugar de decepción o algo igualmente desagradable.

"Sé que Scott puede ser terco a veces", dice el Sheriff cuando Stiles está listo, "pero eso es otra cosa".

Stiles piensa que ser un verdadero alfa se le ha subido a la cabeza a Scott, pero no lo dice.

El sheriff se queda mirando fijamente a la mesa durante un rato, pensando y luego vuelve a hablar. "Estoy triste por eso, pero creo que la gente cambia y no siempre es para mejor. Y las amistades van y vienen. ¿Estás bien, hijo?"

Stiles asiente. "Supongo. Me duele, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer al respecto. Además, tengo a Erica, Isaac y Boyd ahora, quienes, ya sabes, realmente me hablarán sin hacer que parezca que prefieren estar haciendo otra cosa ".

"Está bien", su padre acepta. Bebe el resto del whisky en su vaso. "Ahora, sobre ti y Derek ..."

"¿Puedo decir algo primero, antes de que digas que no?"

Su padre inclina la cabeza como para decir: "Adelante".

"Sé que vas a tener algunos problemas con eso y lo entiendo", habla Stiles. "Derek es mayor que yo y estar con él puede ser peligroso por varias razones. Pero de todos modos, yo sería parte del mundo sobrenatural porque el resto de mis amigos son parte de él y quiero protegerles. De todos modos, tanto como el pequeño humano puede hacerlo. Pero creo que Derek también será muy bueno para mí y lo seré para él. Sí, a veces es una especie de lobo amargado y nos odiábamos en el pasado, pero supongo que confiar constantemente el uno en el otro para mantenernos con vida forma un vínculo. Ha tenido mucha mierda ...

"¡Stiles!" El sheriff reprende.

"Lo siento. Le han pasado muchas cosas y reaccionó como lo haría cualquier persona. Me cuidó cuando nadie más lo hizo y me hace pensar más seriamente sobre las cosas y a cambio me gusta pensar que le ayudo a no ver la vida como melancolía y tristeza todo el tiempo ".

Cuando Stiles deja de hablar, su padre se sienta hacia adelante y apoya los codos en el borde de la mesa. "¿Ya terminaste?"

"Sí, esa fue mi primera táctica".

A pesar de sí mismo, los labios del sheriff se contraen con diversión antes de que pueda detenerlos. Una vez que ha suprimido la emoción, vuelve a ponerse serio. "Hiciste algunos buenos puntos."

Stiles se apoya. "Siento que un 'pero' viene".

"Pero aún tengo mis reservas, principalmente acerca de la diferencia de edad. Inclusosi eres maduro para tu edad, para alguien en su adolescencia tener una relación romántica con un adulto es difícil. Muy a menudo conduce a un desequilibrio en el poder porque cada parte está en un lugar muy diferente en su vida y eso no contribuye a una relación sana ".

"Bien sí, pero—"

"No he terminado", el padre de Stiles habla sobre él, enarcando las cejas.

Stiles inclina la cabeza. "Lo siento. Adelante."

"¿Te hace feliz?" El hombre le pregunta a Stiles, aturdiéndole.

Le cuesta un momento poder reaccionar y luego asiente con entusiasmo. "Realmente lo hace".

"Entonces ... está bien. No puedo decir que me guste, exactamente, pero creo que todos necesitamos un poco más de felicidad en nuestras vidas después de todo lo que ha pasado este año y si Derek puede darte eso, entonces no voy a evitar que le veas ".

El día de Stiles sigue mejorando cada vez más. Se levanta de un salto de la silla y rodea a su padre con los brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. "Gracias", susurra.

El sheriff le devuelve el abrazo. "Tengo tres condiciones. Una: si vais a pasar tiempo juntos, trata de hacerlo aquí. Dos: no te quejarás cuando hable con Derek. Solo. Y tres: no tener relaciones sexuales hasta que tengas dieciocho ".

Stiles retrocede ante eso y el cambio de tono en su cara debe delatarle.

Su padre gime y Stiles tiene la impresión de que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa si su hijo no estuviera allí. "Ya os habéis acostado, ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez", admite Stiles tímidamente, retrocediendo un paso y apartando la mirada.

"¿Fue allí donde estabas esta noche?"

"No. Quiero decir, estaba en el loft de Derek, pero solo comimos pizza y hablamos un poco".

El sheriff deja escapar un gran suspiro. "Bien. Ya que aparentemente es demasiado tarde para eso, te asegurarás de que no vea o escuche nada y siempre usarás protección. Siempre. ¿Entendido?"

"Lo sé todo sobre el sexo seguro, papá", dice Stiles. "Pero Derek y yo en realidad no necesitamos usar protección porque Derek es un hombre lobo y no puede contraer ni contagiar las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y todo eso y como yo era virgen antes ..."

"¡Bien!" El sheriff grita, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "Está bien. No necesito saber nada más. Solo ten cuidado y usa el buen juicio".

Con la parte incómoda una vez terminada, Stiles entra para otro abrazo. "Eres el mejor, papá".

El sheriff suspira de nuevo, pero es más resignado que exasperado. "Lo sé."

Por un poco más de tiempo, Stiles se queda abajo y sigue ayudando a su padre a resolver casos antiguos. Cuando ya es suficientemente tarde para irse a la cama si no quiere estar demasiado cansado para ir a la escuela por la mañana, abraza a su padre por última vez, le dice que también duerma un poco y sube a su habitación. Después de lavarse los dientes, envía otro mensaje de texto a Derek para decirle que espere una visita del Sheriff muy pronto, conecta su teléfono para cargarlo y luego se desliza debajo de las sábanas.

Se duerme casi tan pronto como cierra los ojos.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
\- Martes, 8 de noviembre de 2011 -

Al día siguiente, Stiles pasa la mayor parte de la escuela evitando a Scott y a cualquiera en su vieja manada. No es fácil, pero se las arregla para atravesar cada período antes del almuerzo sin tener que interactuar con ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, no deja de notar la forma en que todos le miran ahora. Scott todavía se ve furioso. Jackson es el mismo de siempre. Allison se ve desconcertada y Lydia parece medio molesta y medio comprensiva, lo que Stiles supone que es lo mejor que podía haber esperado.

En el almuerzo, Stiles se sienta con su trío de amigos y usa el tiempo para conocerles mejor de lo que se había molestado antes y para revisar el teléfono repetidamente en busca de mensajes de texto.

"¿Somos demasiado aburridos para ti o algo así?" Isaac le pregunta eventualmente, entre bocados de una patata frita.

"¿Qué?" Stiles levanta los ojos de su teléfono. "Oh, no. Lo siento. Solo estoy esperando que Derek me conteste algo".

Erica interviene entonces, su voz preocupada. "¿Algo importante?"

"Tal vez. Yo, uh, le conté a mi padre anoche que Derek y yo estábamos juntos y dijo que iba a hablar con Derek pronto. Sólo estoy esperando a que me diga cómo fue".

"Wow, ese es un gran paso. ¿Se lo tomó bien?"

Stiles asiente. "Parecía. Mejor de lo que pensé, en realidad".

"Eso es bueno."

"Sí. Sin embargo, no creo que me vaya a relajar por completo hasta que tenga noticias de uno de ellos".

"Lo entiendo."

Colocando su teléfono boca abajo junto a su bandeja de comida, Stiles empuja sus preocupaciones e intenta concentrarse en la conversación. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de la mirada de Scott sobre el hombro de Erica. El alfa se sienta a unas cuantas mesas y le mira directamente, con la boca torcida de disgusto. Stiles se da cuenta fácilmente de que su ex-amigo había estado escuchando a escondidas y está molesto. Cuando Scott se da la vuelta y deja a Stiles solo de nuevo unos segundos más tarde, espera que el otro chico no esté planeando nada malo.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
John Stilinski detiene a regañadientes la película que estaba viendo cuando oye un golpe impaciente en la puerta principal. Con un gruñido, se levanta del sofá, camina hacia el vestíbulo y abre la puerta. La sorpresa le hace abrir los ojos cuando encuentra a Scott de pie en el umbral.

"¿Scott? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" John mira la hora en su reloj. "¿No deberías estar en la escuela?"

"Sí, pero necesitaba hablar contigo y no podía esperar", responde Scott con expresión sombría.

El instinto tiene a John a punto de hacerse a un lado para permitir que Scott entre, pero luego recuerda todo lo que su hijo le contó la noche anterior y se queda donde está. "Está bien, adelante."

Scott frunce el ceño. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Creo que podemos hablar aquí, si te parece bien".

El ceño fruncido no desaparece, pero Scott no discute. "Bien", dice, la irritación en su voz. "Se trata de Stiles. Creo que Derek se está aprovechando de él".

John comienza a entender de qué se trata todo esto. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Le escuché hablar en la cafetería hoy y sonaba como si él y Derek estuvieran ... juntos. Pensé que deberías saberlo para poder hacer algo al respecto. No es justo para Stiles que Derek le manipule y juegue con sus sentimientos solo para llegar a mí ".

Esto es de lo que hablaba Stiles, reflexiona John, asombrado por el inflado ego de Scott. Realmente no ha hablado mucho con el adolescente recientemente, por lo que no había visto el cambio en él hasta este momento. Combinando eso con lo que dijo Stiles, no pinta una imagen muy bonita y no cree que sea bueno que Scott insinúe que todo lo que Derek hace o no hace es solo por él. Es cierto que John no conoce muy bien a Derek, pero sus instintos le dicen que el hombre más joven no es tan inmaduro ni tan mezquino como para hacer algo así.

Tuvo una charla muy esclarecedora con él esa mañana. Pasó por el loft y básicamente interrogó a Derek sobre sus intenciones con Stiles y, francamente, se sintió impresionado por la franqueza de Derek. Estaba muy lejos del hombre frío que había visto cuando Derek regresó por primera vez a Beacon Hills y Stiles y Scott le acusaron falsamente del asesinato de Laura Hale. Completó suficientes espacios en blanco sobre su pasado con Kate Argent para que John dedujera correctamente el resto y luego le prometió que nunca heriría a Stiles intencionalmente. Dios le ayude, John realmente le creyó y se había sentido más confiado en su decisión anterior de permitir que la relación de Derek con Stiles siguiera adelante.

"Ya lo sé, Scott", dice John.

"¿Lo haces? ¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?" Scott pregunta juzgándole.

"Stiles me lo dijo anoche. No estaba de acuerdo con eso de inmediato, es cierto, pero creo que Derek ha demostrado que puede proteger a mi hijo de los peligros que ahora hay en su vida mejor de lo que puedo de todos modos y que le importa. Si Stiles es feliz, eso es suficiente para mí ".

Scott mira incrédulo. "¿En serio?"

John piensa que es triste que el rencor de Scott contra Derek sea tan grande que no le importe la felicidad de Stiles. Ese era otro factor importante que contribuyó a su aceptación: cómo se iluminó la cara de Stiles cuando hablaba de Derek y cómo se suavizaba la de Derek cuando hablaba de Stiles. John nunca había visto a Derek con ese aspecto y solo podía ser algo bueno. Todavía alberga algunas reservas y mantendrá una estrecha vigilancia sobre las cosas, pero en este momento, John es cautelosamente optimista.

"¿Eso es todo, Scott?" pregunta impasiblemente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

El chico debe sentir que no obtendrá lo que quiere. "Está bien", dice. "Me encargaré de esto yo mismo". Con un destello de sus ojos, se da la vuelta y camina petulantemente por el camino frontal de los Stilinski.

John le ve irse y piensa que es una vergüenza todo esto. Sacudiendo la cabeza decepcionado, cierra la puerta y vuelve a su película.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Martes, 8 de noviembre de 2011 -

Stiles se sorprende cuando suena la campana final y Lydia le embosca fuera de su última clase del día. Sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada, le agarra la muñeca y le arrastra por el pasillo hacia el armario del conserje. Stiles regresa a algunas de las fantasías que había tenido cuando todavía estaba enamorado de la banshee. En aquel entonces, esto habría sido como un sueño húmedo, pero cuando le empuja al armario, le sigue y cierra la puerta, Stiles está confundido. No hay un indicio de excitación bombeando a través de sus venas, ni siquiera cuando Lydia enciende la luz y se da cuenta de lo cerca que están obligados a estar de pie en un espacio tan cerrado.

"Uhh ... ¿hola?" Stiles dice, sintiéndose claramente incómodo.

"Hola," repite Lydia. Cruza sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, empujándolos hacia arriba. Stiles ni siquiera está tentado a mirar. "¿Has visto a Scott?"

"¿Scott?"

"Sí, Scott", dice Lydia como si estuviera hablando con un idiota.

"No desde que le vi escuchando mi conversación con Erica y los demás en el almuerzo. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué pensaste que de todas las personas sabría dónde está? Debes saber que no estamos hablando exactamente en este momento. "

Lydia cierra sus ojos perfectamente delineados y sombreados y respira profundamente como si estuviera conteniendo una fuerte emoción. Stiles adivina que es exasperación. No sería la primera vez que sentía eso por él. "Porque estoy tratando de ayudarte", explica, la condescendencia gotea de su voz como el aceite, oscuro y desagradable. "Creo que Scott está planeando algo después de lo que te escuchó hablar con el trío de betas inadaptados de Derek, algo malo y quería advertirte en caso de que no sea demasiado tarde. Pero tampoco le he visto desde el almuerzo y tampoco lo han visto Allison o Jackson ".

Stiles parpadea unas cuantas veces mientras procesa lo que se le acaba de decir. "¿Me estás ayudando?"

Lydia le mira, lo que claramente significa "Sí", combinado con un insulto sobre su inteligencia. "¿Debo deletrearlo para ti? ¿Tal vez hacer una señal con brillo y colores de neón?"

"Está bien, no hay necesidad de hablarme así", Stiles responde con el ceño fruncido. "Sé que te gusta desviarte de lo que está pasando detrás de tus muros cuidadosamente construidos, pero no te dejaré insultarme. Si realmente quieres ayudar, di lo que quieras decir y vete".

Es el turno de Lydia de sorprenderse. Está claro como el día en su cara por una fracción de segundo y luego se ve casi orgullosa antes de deslizar su máscara en su lugar. "Bien", acepta, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados. "Lo que mencionaste debe haber llegado a Scott y ahora creo que está en pie de guerra. No es un secreto que siempre ha odiado a Derek. Nunca he sido una fan, pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias, puedo ver que no es una mala persona y no quiero que Scott le haga nada a él o a sus betas. Supongo que tu nueva manada. Creo que es bueno que hayas dejado la nuestra. No estabas contento allí y si soy sincera , siempre ibas a estar en el fondo de la cadena alimenticia con nosotros ".

"Uhh ... gracias, supongo", dice Stiles, sin saber cómo tomar lo que Lydia acababa de decir, admitiendo que siempre le verá por debajo de ella. "Y gracias por hablarme de Scott. ¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí, eso es todo", responde Lydia encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bien. Buena charla".

Stiles se acerca a ella para llegar a la puerta. Una vez que regresa al pasillo, vacía y vuelve a llenar sus pulmones un par de veces antes de continuar su camino.

Fuera del edificio, Erica, Boyd e Isaac le están esperando. Erica salta tan pronto como él cruza las puertas dobles. "¿Que quería?"

"Advertirme sobre Scott", Stiles informa a los tres betas, abriéndose paso por la escalera principal. "Piensa que va a hacer algo".

"¿Algo como qué?"

"No lo sabía, pero voy al loft de Derek para comentárselo". Les mira expectante después de que llegan a su Jeep. "¿Alguno va a venir conmigo?"

Isaac se burla. "Duh. Como si necesitaras preguntar, Stilinski".

"Te seguiremos", dice Erica antes de alejarse y llevarse a Isaac y Boyd con ella.

Stiles se mete detrás del volante de su Jeep, mete las llaves en el encendido y espera que Lydia le haya advertido a tiempo para evitar que Scott haga algo estúpido.

Sin embargo, conociendo su suerte, no lo hizo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Apenas evitando conducir como un loco, Stiles pone el freno de mano en el aparcamiento que está fuera del edificio de Derek y rápidamente sale de su Jeep. Puede ver la moto de Scott apoyada en la fachada de ladrillos sucios, lo que significa que el verdadero alfa ya está aquí. Stiles confía en las habilidades de Derek para defenderse de cualquier ataque que Scott pueda lanzar contra él, pero no se sentirá mejor hasta que vea que su novio está ileso con sus propios ojos.

Se las arregla para esperar el tiempo suficiente para que Erica, Boyd e Isaac salgan del coche de Erica y luego irrumpe en el edificio y en el ascensor. Golpea su pie con impaciencia mientras se mueve hacia arriba, llevando a sus pasajeros al piso superior. Todos los betas están detrás de él, ninguno dice nada sobre la adrenalina que corre por las venas de Stiles y causa estragos en sus nervios. Tal vez entiendan de dónde viene o tal vez tienen demasiado miedo de que les responda si le dicen que se calme. El primero es más probable, pero todavía está contento. No cree que nada de lo que pueda decir les afecte realmente, pero preferiría no descubrirlo. Le gustaría no arruinar sus amistades, especialmente porque solo acaban de comenzar.

Cuando el ascensor se detiene, Stiles sale disparado como una bala y cruza la puerta hacia el loft de Derek, que está completamente abierta.

"Scott", dice enfadado, encontrando al otro chico parado a unos pies de Derek en medio del espacio abierto. Parece que aún no ha estallado la violencia, pero por lo tenso que está Derek, las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control antes de que llegara Stiles.

"Stiles," Scott se burla, su cara torciéndose en algo feo.

Stiles le ignora y camina para estar hombro con hombro con Derek, un frente unido. Los betas se colocan detrás del par.

"No necesitabas venir", le murmura Derek, su expresión severa se relaja ligeramente cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Stiles.

"Como si fuera a dejar que esto pasara sin estar aquí", Stiles le dice, dándole una sonrisa tensa. "Tengo que cuidar de mi hombre, ¿no?"

Derek parece momentáneamente nervioso, pero complacido, pero el momento se pierde cuando Scott se ríe sin humor y atrae la atención de todos hacia él.

"¿Tu hombre? ¿En serio?" Scott se burla. "Estás ciego si no puedes ver que te está usando".

"Déjame adivinar: para llegar a ti, ¿verdad?" Stiles se burla.

"Así que lo ves".

"No, no puedo decir que lo haga. Sólo sé que eso es lo que estás pensando".

Scott da un paso adelante y parece que quiere acercarse aún más, pero reconsidera sabiamente cuando Derek le gruñe. "Estoy tratando de protegerte, incluso después de que me traicionaste".

Es el turno de Stiles de reír. "Crees que Derek está tratando de manipularme. Bien. No me gusta, pero no puedo evitar que pienses eso. Pero pensar que puedo ser tan tonto como para caer en algo así es honestamente ofensivo. ¿Crees que mi autoestima es tan baja? "

"¡Sí!" Scott exclama, abriendo los brazos. "¡Siempre lo ha sido!"

Stiles frunce los labios. "Es bueno saber tu verdadera opinión de mí. Creo que es mejor si te vas ahora y no vuelves. No hay nada para ti aquí".

"Jesús Jodido Cristo, ha engañado a todo el mundo ..." Scott murmura para sí mismo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Stiles le escuche. Baja los ojos y luego los vuelve a levantar hacia la cara de Stiles. "Tú, el padre de Allison, incluso tu padre". Cambia su atención a Derek y le mira. "Tengo que reconocerlo: eres bueno".

"¿Qué es eso de mi padre?" Stiles pregunta.

"Traté de hablar con él antes, advertirle sobre lo que Derek te está haciendo para que pueda detenerle, pero no quiso escuchar. Tu nuevo alfa también le ha atrapado".

"¿Entonces, hablaste con mi padre a mis espaldas? Movimiento elegante, Scotty. Supongo que es algo bueno que le conté lo de Derek y yo anoche, ¿no?"

"¿Alguna vez has pensado, Scott?" Isaac interviene, pareciendo aburrido, "que el problema podrías ser tú. Si absolutamente todos a tu alrededor no ven algo, es posible que seas tú quien esté en el error y no todos los demás."

Scott sacude la cabeza. "No vas a meterte en mi cabeza tan fácilmente".

"Yo diría que ya lo hemos hecho. ¿Por qué si no te molesta que Stiles finalmente abandone tu lamentable culo? Estás totalmente molesto. Es muy gracioso".

"Isaac, deja de molestarle," ordena Derek sin girarse.

"¡Pero es divertido! Y además, con la forma en que está actuando, yo diría que merece ser molestado un poco".

"¿Por esto nos dejaste, Stiles? ¿Esto?" Scott dice casi suplicante, como si le estuviera rogando a su viejo amigo que vuelva a su forma de pensar. "¡Le escuchaste! Quiere molestarme. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no solo te están molestando?"

"Porque no lo permitiría", responde Derek, haciendo un trabajo fantástico manteniendo su compostura. Está empezando a resbalar, pero Stiles está impresionado. Cuando se conocieron, Derek ya habría estado en la garganta de Scott. "Mis betas saben que no deben meterse con Stiles. Con la posición que ahora tiene, no se atreverían. Y además, ya no tolero ese tipo de cosas en mi manada. A diferencia de ti, que tolerabas que Stiles fuera tratado como mierda por todos vosotros mientras aún podías llamarle tuyo. Bueno, adivina qué, Scott: Stiles es mío ahora, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pertenece a mi manada, a mi lado. Será mejor que lo aceptes y crezcas. Demonios, antes de que realmente me enfades y finalmente cumpla mi vieja promesa de arrancarte la garganta con los dientes ".

"Si eso es lo que quieres," Scott escupe. Sin previo aviso, se lanza hacia Derek.

Derek empuja a Stiles detrás de él, sacándole de peligro y luego los dos alfas luchan. Scott está enfadado y, como verdadero alfa, es más poderoso que Derek, pero ahí es donde terminan sus ventajas. Derek ha sido un hombre lobo toda su vida y un alfa durante más tiempo que Scott y como tal, es mucho más hábil cuando se trata de usar su fuerza. Scott es todo energía y emoción salvaje, mientras que Derek es casi frío en sus movimientos. Calculador.

Antes de que Stiles pueda pensar en preocuparse, Derek pone su mano alrededor del cuello de Scott y le golpea contra el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir el cemento debajo de los pies de Stiles. Desata un rugido estruendoso justo en la cara de Scott, recordándole a Stiles el momento en que Derek hizo lo mismo para que Isaac volviera a tener el control cuando Isaac era sospechoso de asesinar a su propio padre y fue tras Stiles en su angustia. Tiene el mismo efecto ahora. Scott, un verdadero alfa, recula instantáneamente, su cambio beta retrocediendo. Obviamente no está contento con eso, su ser entero irradia odio hacia el hombre que le sostiene, pero cuando Derek le libera, no intenta atacar de nuevo. En su lugar, se pone de pie y retrocede varios pasos, su respiración es pesada.

"Creo que hemos terminado aquí", dice Derek con calma. Pone sus manos detrás de su espalda, la imagen de control una vez más. "No hagas esto de nuevo, Scott. Desafiar a otro alfa así normalmente significa una lucha a muerte. Te perdoné esta vez porque, a pesar de todo, sé que Stiles todavía se preocupa por ti y no le gustaría que te mate. Inténtalo de nuevo y no tendré otra opción ".

 _Aléjate_ , Stiles implora en su cabeza. _Vete, Scott. No me hagas ver a Derek matarte._

Afortunadamente, las oraciones de Stiles son escuchadas. Con una última mirada mordaz disparada hacia él, Scott se gira y corre, llevándose consigo los restos de su dignidad.

"Espero que finalmente haya aprendido la lección", murmura Isaac, arrojándose en una perezosa pose en uno de los sofás.

"Yo también", Stiles suspira, todavía mirando tristemente a la puerta abierta. No mira hacia otro lado hasta que Derek envuelve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le dirige hacia el otro sofá.

"Vamos", dice el alfa, "olvidémonos de él e intentemos salvar el resto de la noche".

Cuando están sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá, aparecen ideas traviesas en la cabeza de Stiles, todas ellas con mucha menos ropa. Frenéticamente empuja hacia abajo su excitación inoportuna antes de que cualquiera de los hombres lobo en la habitación pueda olerla, particularmente los betas. "Me suena como un plan, Sourwolf", dice, aclarando su garganta. "¿Qué tenías en mente?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un par de horas más tarde, su juego de Monopoly termina con Erica como ganadora y ella, Boyd e Isaac dejan el loft para regresar a sus propios hogares. Después de que se han ido, golpea a Stiles por primera vez que Isaac todavía vive con los McCall. Se pregunta cómo el otro chico se enfrenta a eso. No cree que pueda manejar vivir bajo el mismo techo que Scott en este momento, pero algo le dice que Melissa tiene mucho que ver con que Isaac dure tanto tiempo. Tendrá que preguntarle más tarde.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Derek le pregunta mientras limpia los platos sucios que sus betas dejaron en la mesa de café de la cena.

"La situación de vida de Isaac", responde Stiles. "No puede ser fácil".

"No lo es, pero confío en que me diga si es demasiado. Creo que él y Scott básicamente pretenden que el otro no existe. Es duro para Melissa, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto".

Stiles tararea e inclina su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. Ahora que la distracción de la comida y los juegos de mesa ya no está presente, reflexiona sobre su último enfrentamiento con Scott. Algo que Derek dijo se estanca y tiene que preguntarle al respecto.

"¿Qué quisiste decir cuando le dijiste a Scott que Erica y los demás no se metían conmigo por" la posición que tengo "?

Derek se vuelve hacia él, con los platos apilados y en equilibrio sobre una palma. Su expresión es cautelosa. "Déjame poner esto en el fregadero y luego hablaremos".

"Bien."

El alfa desaparece por unos instantes. Stiles escucha el raspado del estropajo sobre cerámica, el sonido del agua corriendo y luego Derek regresa y vuelve a tomar su lugar en el sofá a la izquierda de Stiles, tocando sus muslos. "Ahora, ¿qué era lo que querías saber?"

Stiles se apoya en el lado de Derek y repite su pregunta.

"Bien", Derek comienza vacilante, agarrando un hilo suelto en la pierna derecha de sus pantalones vaqueros, "estamos juntos ahora. Estar en una relación con el alfa de una manada le da a la otra persona ciertas ... ventajas, supongo. Básicamente , ahora eres el segundo al mando. Todos los betas tienen que responderte. No puedes obligarles a que te obedezcan porque aún eres humano, pero el impulso de escucharte estará arraigado en ellos mientras estemos juntos. Y, en el futuro, si hacemos las cosas oficiales, tendrás un lugar permanente a mi lado y los betas siempre te seguirán. Ya casi lo hacen, incluso con todo lo que se quejan ".

Stiles toma la mano de Derek entre las suyas para evitar que arruine su vaquero. "¿No somos oficiales ya?"

"No del todo. Lo somos en términos humanos, pero no en términos de hombres lobo. Para que las cosas sean oficiales de esa manera, tendría que darte una mordida de apareamiento".

"¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Ser compañeros?"

Derek permanece en silencio por un rato, Stiles sospecha que es para poder elegir sus palabras con cuidado. "Piensa en ello como la versión de hombre lobo del matrimonio, pero sin la posibilidad de divorcio. Es para siempre. No hay vuelta atrás".

"¿Y ... y quieres eso conmigo?" Stiles pregunta. Sabía que a Derek le gustaba y quería estar con él, pero aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de cuánto.

"Un día", confirma Derek. "Si estuvieras dispuesto. Sabes que nunca te mordería sin tu permiso".

"Lo sé, pero no quiero la mordedura, no a menos que me esté muriendo o algo así. Eso no ha cambiado", señala Stiles. "¿Lo ha arruinado todo?"

"No te convertiría", dice Derek, dándole a Stiles su respuesta. "La intención tiene que estar allí para que la mordida de un alfa convierta a alguien. Todo lo que esta mordida haría es consolidar nuestra conexión y unirnos lo más estrechamente que dos personas puedan estar unidas. Mis padres eran compañeros".

Stiles respira más fácilmente ahora que sabe que no tendrá que convertirse en un hombre lobo para tener lo que Derek está ofreciendo. Suena maravilloso y definitivamente puede verse comprometiéndose con Derek de esa manera en algún momento en el futuro. Tal vez no hasta después de que se haya graduado de la universidad, sin embargo. Su padre probablemente les mataría a ambos si dejaba que Derek le mordiera antes de eso. "Nunca hablas de tu familia", dice Stiles, dejando el tema de su futuro por ahora.

La voz de Derek se vuelve suave y agraviada. "No es algo fácil de hablar".

Stiles le aprieta la mano. "Si alguien lo entiende, soy yo. Todavía me duele hablar de mi madre. Casi nunca lo hago, ni siquiera con mi padre. Lo siento. Todavía no tenemos que ir allí".

"Gracias."

"En cualquier momento, Sourwolf".

Cuando la conversación llega a su final, se sientan en silencio por un tiempo, mostrando un nivel de comodidad entre sí que hubiera sido impensable hace unas pocas semanas.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, el calor del cuerpo de Derek, su almizcle varonil y la sensación del pulgar de Derek rozando el dorso de su mano, despiertan la libido de Stiles. ¿Así es como será siempre? ¿Derek siempre le hará incapaz de pelear con sus hormonas? Lo logró antes, pero fue un resultado muy igualado. Su cuerpo respondiendo así por una simple proximidad eventualmente llevará a muchas situaciones embarazosas, Stiles está seguro, pero no tiene que preocuparse por eso ahora. Él y Derek están solos, por lo que no reprime esta nueva ola de excitación.

Cuando gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek, encuentra que el alfa ya le está mirando, con las pupilas dilatadas. Hay un delgado anillo rojo alrededor de ellos.

"Estás encendido", observa el alfa, tan afectado por el olor de la excitación de Stiles que su voz es más ronca de lo que Stiles la haya oído antes. Es atractivo como el infierno.

El humano asiente y desliza su lengua sobre su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo. Atrapa la forma en que Derek sigue el movimiento con sus ojos. "¿Es un problema?" Dice.

"No."

Siguen mirándose el uno al otro durante unos instantes y luego...

Como si se hubiera disparado una pistola, ambos hombres se mueven al mismo tiempo. De alguna manera, Stiles termina de espaldas con Derek presionándole contra los cojines del sofá con el peso de su cuerpo caliente. Es un lugar increíble para estar, envía escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Stiles. Se siente como si Derek estuviera tomando todo lo que es y haciéndole suyo.

Sus bocas se encuentran en un beso que se ha vuelto descuidado por demasiada pasión. Probablemente por la inexperiencia de Stiles también. Stiles gime cuando Derek captura su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tira de él, sus ingles se frotan entre sí al mismo tiempo. Puede sentir la erección de Derek a través de sus vaqueros y quiere verla finalmente con sus propios ojos. Ya sabe que es grande por lo que pasó en el club el fin de semana anterior, pero quiere probarlo, adorarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

"¿Quieres mover esto a la cama?" Derek le pregunta, rompiendo el beso. Obviamente está pensando en mover las cosas también.

Stiles asiente con entusiasmo. "Oh sí."

"Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello".

Una vez que Stiles ha hecho lo que le han dicho, chilla sorprendido cuando Derek les levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la cama. Lo hace todo sin romper nunca el contacto visual. Stiles envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek para evitar resbalarse, pero realmente no lo necesitaba. El alfa le cubre el culo con sus manos grandes, dándole a Stiles todo el apoyo que pueda necesitar. Stiles confía en que Derek no le deje caer, por lo que no se aferra tan fuerte mientras Derek camina los últimos metros entre ellos y su destino.

Derek es extrañamente amable cuando deja a Stiles sobre las sábanas y se arrastra sobre el colchón con él. Stiles abre sus piernas para permitir que encaje entre ellas y luego Derek le sonríe, sus dientes no son del todo humanos. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Stiles frunce el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No vamos a tener relaciones sexuales?"

Más rojo aparece alrededor de las pupilas de Derek, su iris avellana casi desaparece por completo. "Lo estamos, pero depende de ti cómo lo hagamos esta noche".

A Stiles le lleva demasiado tiempo entender lo que Derek quiere decir. Cuando lo hace, se levanta para apoyarse en sus codos. "¿Te refieres…?"

"¿Quieres que te folle de nuevo o quieres follarme esta vez?" Derek pregunta, sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Stiles abre y cierra su boca varias veces como un pez y luego su mente se pone al día. "Por mucho que me encantaría que me follaras, quiero saber cómo es al revés", revela, la sangre que actualmente no está llenando su pene corriendo hacia sus mejillas. Puede decir cualquier cosa aquí sin ser juzgado, está seguro de eso, pero para alguien que era virgen sin muchas esperanzas de perder dicha virginidad hace unos días, hablar francamente en una situación íntima como esta es más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería. Lo hace, sin embargo. "Si te parece bien", agrega.

La sonrisa de Derek estira su boca más ampliamente. "Definitivamente está bien conmigo".

"¿De verdad me vas a dejar follarte?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Uh ... No lo sé. Supongo que pensé que solo lo estabas diciendo antes. Realmente no pareces el tipo de querer algo así".

Derek pone los ojos en blanco. "Ese es un pensamiento de mente cerrada".

"¿Lo e-es?"

"Sí. Confía en mí, solo porque un hombre tenga músculos no significa que solo vaya arriba o incluso que quiera estar arriba y solo porque un chico sea pequeño no significa que vaya en la parte inferior".

Stiles supone que Derek tiene un punto. "¿Alguna vez te han follado?"

Derek sacude la cabeza. "No. Ni siquiera lo había pensado antes. Experimenté un poco cuando estaba en Nueva York, pero nunca fue muy lejos".

"¿Soy el primer chico con el que has estado?"

"Como dije, experimenté", reitera Derek, "pero nunca fue más allá de algunos besos y un poco de toqueteos sobre la ropa".

Stiles acepta esto fácilmente. En realidad está contento, de una manera extraña, posesiva. "Supongo que podemos ser el primero del otro entonces".

"Supongo que podemos", Derek está de acuerdo.

"¿Y si a uno de nosotros le gusta una manera más que la otra, sin embargo?"

"Entonces lo decimos," Derek dice con confianza. "No soy el mejor en las relaciones, pero al ver a mis padres juntos o a Laura con sus novios, se que la comunicación es importante".

Stiles no puede evitar reírse. "Wow, mírate", se burla. "Derek Hale, dando consejos sobre relaciones. ¡Mi pequeño Sourwolf está creciendo! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso!"

"¿Stiles?" Derek dice.

"¿Sí?"

"Cállate."

"¿Por qué no me haces callar?" Stiles se burla, sonriendo para sí mismo ahora.

Derek se enfrenta al desafío con prontitud. Captura la boca de Stiles en otro beso y baja sus caderas para frotar sus entrepiernas una vez más, borrando la sonrisa de los labios de Stiles y robando el aliento de sus pulmones. Ninguna de sus erecciones dejaron de estar duras mientras hablaban y Stiles se aferra a los hombros de Derek cuando le saquea la boca y puede saborearle en su lengua.

"¡Tienes que desnudarte, como, ya!" Stiles se queda sin aliento, tirando del henley de Derek.

El alfa se ríe suavemente. "¿Cual es la palabra mágica?"

"Ugh ... por favor, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero verte ahora, en realidad quiero comerte con los ojos."

"Bien, cuando me lo pides tan amablemente, ¿cómo puedo decir que no?"

Derek se apoya en sus talones y agarra el dobladillo de su henley. Aún apoyado en los codos, Stiles observa con entusiasmo mientras Derek se quita la tela de color morado oscuro de su torso, revelando cada vez más piel bronceada e hirsuta que lo hace babear como un imbécil absoluto. Cuando el henley está completamente fuera, dejando a Derek desnudo de cintura para arriba, Derek lo tira por el lado de la cama sin importar dónde aterriza y luego se vuelve a colocar junto a Stiles, con los hombros encorvados contra la cabecera. Se mete una mano detrás de la cabeza, usa la otra para desabrocharse el botón de los vaqueros y luego se apoya en la cadera. Levanta una ceja a su compañero de cama como diciendo "¿Y bien?"

Asintiendo con entusiasmo, Stiles se mueve para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Derek esta vez. Con las manos temblorosas por una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción, tira de la cremallera de los vaqueros de Derek y se congela cuando, en lugar de la ropa interior apretada que había estado esperando, se encuentra con la vista de los vellos oscuros.

"¿Vas a c-comando?" tartamudea.

"Normalmente lo hago", dice Derek engreído.

"Eso es ... eso es increíblemente caliente".

"Pensé que te gustaría".

Derek no urge a Stiles a continuar desnudándole hasta que esté listo, por lo que está agradecido. Una vez que finalmente está listo, con las manos más firmes ahora, dobla los dedos por debajo de la cintura de los vaqueros de Derek y espera a que el hombre levante las caderas para poder bajar la prenda por sus piernas. Una vez que los vaqueros se han unido al henley de Derek en el suelo, Stiles mira al hombre que yace completamente desnudo delante de él como el más delicioso bufé de todo lo que puedas comer en existencia. Casi no sabe dónde mirar primero. Es abrumador de la mejor manera y pasa varios minutos recorriendo su mirada sobre cada centímetro de piel a la vista. Derek se encuentra allí pacientemente todo el tiempo, aún sin presionar a Stiles para que continúe, aunque su necesidad es evidente.

El pecho de Derek es lo primero que llama la atención de Stiles. Lo ha visto antes, por supuesto, la ocasión más memorable es cuando Kate Argent disparó a Derek con una bala con wolfsbane y Derek casi hizo que Stiles le cortara el brazo en la clínica veterinaria poco después de que se conocieran. Es tan sexy como siempre. Más sexy, incluso. Hasta el fin de semana pasado, apenas habían estado juntos desde que Beacon Hills estaba tranquilo con la partida de la Manada Alfa, pero Stiles se dio cuenta de que Derek dejó de afeitarse el pecho hace un tiempo. En ese entonces, solo había visto el pelo del pecho de Derek asomándose por el escote de sus henleys, por lo que no le había afectado mucho. Pero ahora, algo al respecto hace que Stiles se ponga a tope. Quiere pasar sus dedos a través de él y ver si es tan suave como parece.

Así que eso es exactamente lo que hace.

Se acerca y se detiene con su mano a una pulgada del pectoral derecho de Derek, esperando que el hombre le dé permiso expreso para tocar. Cuando lo consigue con un simple asentimiento, cierra la distancia restante. Su pene se vuelve increíblemente más duro cuando siente la dureza del músculo pectoral de Derek debajo de la palma de la mano y lo sedoso que se siente el vello de su pecho entre los dedos.

"Tío ..." susurra Stiles. Apenas han comenzado y ya se siente como si pudiera venirse.

Derek se ve perplejo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No pasa nada. Estoy súper contento de que hayas dejado de afeitarte".

Derek se mira a sí mismo y exhala un fuerte suspiro de diversión a través de su nariz. "Me puse perezoso".

"Bueno, un pecho peludo aparentemente me excita como nunca ahora, así que si sientes la necesidad de ser productivo con un poco de crema de afeitar y una navaja de afeitar, no lo hagas".

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

Por otro lado, Stiles nota cómo el bíceps del alfa se hincha donde tiene su mano detrás de su cabeza. Se mueve del pecho de Derek y lo aprieta para ver cuán firme es realmente. Como era de esperar, es bastante firme. Siempre ha sabido que Derek era fuerte y cuidaba bien su cuerpo, es increíble poder disfrutar plenamente de los resultados de eso ahora que están juntos. Aprieta el bíceps de Derek de nuevo y luego arrastra su mano distraídamente, acariciando los mechones de pelo fino en la axila de Derek. Parece ridículo, pero realmente dice algo acerca de lo atraído que está por el hombre lobo que incluso su jodido pelo de la axila le excita.

Volviendo al pecho de Derek, Stiles pasa su dedo meñique sobre el pezón izquierdo de Derek y se detiene cuando la respiración del alfa se engancha. "¿Sensible?"

Derek asiente con la cabeza bruscamente. "Sí."

Esto le da a Stiles una idea. Frota el pezón de Derek con su meñique un par de veces más y luego se acerca, frunce los labios y sopla aire a través de él. Cuando se aprieta de inmediato en una protuberancia dura, siente satisfacción y suficiente valentía para atraparlo entre sus dientes y ocuparse de él. Derek empuja su pecho en respuesta y hace que el gemido silencioso suene como un lobo real, pero en lugar de inspirar simpatía en Stiles como lo haría un lobo, inspira travesura.

No sabe de dónde viene este estallido de confianza y probablemente no durará mucho, pero ataca los dos pezones de Derek con un propósito y no se detiene hasta que están enrojecidos y doloridos. Cuando se retira, los sopla una vez más, sabiendo que la saliva que dejó en ellos hará que su aliento se sienta frío. Efectivamente, Derek se estremece y vuelve a hacer ese gemido. Es música para los oídos de Stiles y realmente quiere saber qué más puede hacer para sacar de su mente a Sourwolf y qué otros sonidos puede hacer que haga también.

Stiles hará que esa sea su misión más adelante, pero por ahora continúa su exploración del cuerpo de Derek.

Como pensó, una vez que termina con el pecho de Derek y se mueve hacia abajo, su confianza se desvanece un poco, pero no lo suficiente para disuadirle.

Sólo va lentamente.

Traza los contornos de los abdominales de Derek y rodea su dedo índice alrededor de su ombligo, agitando los finos pelos allí. El camino le llama a ir aún más al sur, a llegar a lo que ha sido su destino principal todo el tiempo, lo que ha estado ignorando porque es un paso importante. Después de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, Stiles mira fijamente el duro pene de Derek y, al igual que con el resto de él, se sorprende.

Stiles ha visto antes las erecciones de otros chicos, es un adolescente de sangre caliente con acceso a Internet, muchas gracias, pero nunca en la vida real. Casi no puede creer que logró meter a Derek dentro de su culo en el club. No tiene una regla ni ninguna forma de determinar su verdadero tamaño y eso no sería importante si sacara una cinta métrica y comenzara a medir, pero es obvio que Derek metió una gran circunferencia y varios centímetros en Stiles. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Derek tiene alrededor de veinte centímetros en total y que es súper grueso.

Con sus dieciseis centímetros, el pene de Stiles no es nada del otro mundo, pero siempre se ha dicho a sí mismo que sería suficiente para hacer el trabajo. Tal vez debería sentirse fascinado porque Derek es mucho más grande que él en todos los sentidos, pero no lo hace. Tal vez está demasiado distraído para eso y tiene buenas razones para estarlo. Parece que no puede apartar los ojos de la punta del pene de Derek, donde su prepucio arrugado todavía cubre parcialmente la cabeza. El propio Stiles está cortado, por lo que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de jugar con ningún prepucio. Nunca le había importado o lo había pensado mucho antes, pero ahora que la oportunidad está justo frente a él, su curiosidad alcanza nuevas alturas.

Una gota de pre-semen que se forma en la hendidura del pene de Derek y gotea por el eje es lo que hace que Stiles entre en acción. Envuelve vacilante su mano alrededor de la erección del hombre lobo y le da una sacudida lenta, probando si se siente muy diferente a su propio pene.

Oh chico, lo hace.

Para él es un ángulo diferente.

También es extraño sostener algo tan grueso que no pueda tocar el dedo medio con el pulgar.

Lo más sorprendente de todo, sin embargo, es cómo Stiles puede moverse desde la base hasta la punta sin la ayuda de ningún lubricante. El prepucio de Derek se encarga de cualquier problema que haya tenido con el pre-semen de Derek, la piel arrugada se acumula en la punta cuando su mano va hacia arriba y se despega hacia atrás para revelar la cabeza gorda cuando Stiles vuelve a bajar la mano. De alguna manera, es como si estuviera hechizado, viendo como el prepucio de Derek oculta repetidamente la cabeza llorosa en una versión retorcida para adultos de el juego para niños cucú.

Mientras Stiles le acaricia el pene, Derek comienza a doblar sus caderas en manos del humano. Pronto encuentran un ritmo entre ellos, Stiles aprieta su mano cada vez que Derek empuja hacia arriba. Stiles mueve sus ojos hacia la cara del alfa y es sorprendido por la expresión que encuentra allí. Nunca ha visto a Derek verse tan acalorado y lujurioso, ni siquiera justo antes de que se acostaran en el sofá. La boca de Derek está abierta cuando exhala respiraciones un poco más duras de lo habitual y el color avellana de sus iris ahora se ha borrado por completo en rojo, lo que significa que está perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Stiles se siente orgulloso de haber podido obtener tal reacción solo con su mano, y eso, por supuesto, le lleva a reflexionar sobre la reacción que podría obtener si usa algo más en el pene de Derek.

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Stiles se desliza más atrás en la cama y se acuesta en su frente, entre los muslos peludos de Derek. Esto pone ese hermoso pene justo en frente de su cara.

Así de cerca, Stiles puede olerlo, el almizcle que se ha acumulado alrededor de la ingle de Derek a lo largo del día y el sabor amargo del pre-semen de Derek. La boca de Stiles se vuelve agua y solo tiene que chuparlo, para finalmente saborearlo como lo ha querido durante más tiempo de lo que quiere admitir.

Le da a Derek una sacudida final con la mano y luego la deja envuelta alrededor de la base. Hace un ángulo con el pene del hombre lobo para que la cabeza esté en la posición perfecta para entrar en su boca en espera y luego desciende sobre él. No anticipa que Derek se levante bruscamente hacia arriba, por lo que se atraganta cuando la punta golpea la parte de atrás de su garganta antes de estar listo. Derek se disculpa de inmediato, luciendo genuinamente arrepentido, pero una vez que Stiles se ha recuperado, le asegura a su Sourwolf que está bien. Quiere intentarlo de nuevo, no disuadido en lo más mínimo.

Confiando en que Derek se controlará a sí mismo ahora, cierra sus labios alrededor del pene de Derek y desliza su lengua sobre la rendija, saboreando su pre-semen. Es amargo, pero muy bueno, simplemente porque era de Derek. Las caderas del alfa se contraen cuando Stiles repite la acción, pero esta vez no se mueve, lo que le permite a Stiles hacer lo que quiere a su propio ritmo.

Después de un minuto o dos, Stiles comienza a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomando gradualmente más y más de Derek en su boca. Se atraganta por segunda vez cuando la cabeza de nuevo llega a la parte posterior de su garganta, pero esta vez lo estaba esperando, así que no es tan malo. Se saca una fracción y luego intenta volver a adentrarse, pero por ahora es una causa perdida. No se siente mal. Es solo la primera vez que hace una mamada y comenzar con un pene tan grande como el de Derek significará que Stiles necesitará mucha práctica para meterlo en su boca hasta llegar a los pelos de su pubis.

Con un golpe final, Stiles saca el pene de Derek con un pop húmedo y admira cómo brilla con su saliva. "Date la vuelta", dice con ganas, queriendo continuar con el espectáculo. Su propia erección palpitante en los confines de su ropa interior prácticamente lo exige.

Cuando Derek lo hace, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas, Stiles tiene que agarrarse para no venirse prematuramente. "Oh Dios mío…"

Derek le mira por encima del hombro. "¿Qué?"

"¡Tu culo es jodidamente increíble!"

Derek sonríe, complacido por el cumplido. Sacude sus caderas ligeramente, burlándose de él. "Hago muchas sentadillas".

"Realmente se nota".

Stiles ha vuelto a solo mirar, incapaz de moverse. Las nalgas de Derek son apretadas y redondas, una burbuja perfecta. Son peludas también, al igual que el resto de él. Los pelos oscuros cubren completamente ambas nalgas y se vuelven más abundantes cerca de la grieta. Cuando Derek arquea su espalda, Stiles casi puede ver su pequeño agujero apretado, aunque todavía está medio escondido en la sombra. Más pelo lo rodea y esto solo hace que Stiles también quiera probarlo. Le va a comer el culo a Derek por todo lo que vale.

Solo cuando Derek le vuelve a sacudir el culo, Stiles recupera el control de sus extremidades para cumplir la promesa hecha a sí mismo. Alcanza las nalgas peludas de Derek y las separa, permitiéndole ver su agujero en todo su esplendor. Se lame los labios mientras se aprieta para no ser expuesto al aire y luego empuja su cara entre las musculosas nalgas de Derek y lame una vez, dos veces sobre su culo. El sabor es extraño. Es como la piel, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no está mal, así que Stiles lame alrededor del borde de Derek una y otra vez y está encantado de descubrir que esto es otra cosa que provoca que el alfa gima.

"Stiles ..." Derek gime, empujando su culo hacia la cara de Stiles. "Tan bueno…"

Stiles tiene que estar de acuerdo. Ya le encanta comerse su culo y apenas ha comenzado. Siente que podría hacerlo para siempre, pero muy pronto su mandíbula comienza a doler y se ve obligado a dejar de lamer.

"No te detengas", Derek prácticamente gimió, cayendo hasta los codos para que su culo estuviera aún mejor presentado a Stiles.

"Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo", le dice Stiles, moviendo su mandíbula inferior de lado a lado. "Definitivamente estoy haciendo eso otra vez en el futuro, así que no te preocupes".

"Será mejor que lo hagas".

"¿Realmente se sintió tan bien?"

"No tienes idea ... jodidamente increíble", responde Derek, encogiendo los dedos de los pies. "Te lo mostraré la próxima vez".

Stiles ya lo está esperando. "Entonces, ¿tienes lubricante?"

"Mesita de noche. Cajón superior".

Stiles se inclina sobre el lado de la cama para recuperarlo y no se pierde que está medio vacío cuando lo tiene en la mano. Mientras abre la tapa, imagina a Derek masturbándose en esta misma cama y hace una nota mental para pedirle que lo haga por él en algún momento. Arroja un poco de lubricante sobre sus dedos, lo frota entre ellos y su pulgar para calentarlo un poco y luego coloca la punta de su dedo índice en el agujero de Derek. Los pelos que lo rodean todavía están enredados con saliva.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Sí," Derek asiente, sus manos en puños en las sábanas.

Con cuidado, Stiles desliza su dedo índice hasta el último nudillo dentro del culo de Derek. Es tan caliente y apretado y se pone aún más apretado cuando Derek se aprieta a su alrededor. El alfa se queda quieto por un momento, acostumbrándose a tener algo dentro de él y luego comienza a follarse en el dedo de Stiles.

Stiles entiende por qué. Recuerda lo bien que se sintió cuando Derek le folló con sus dedos el fin de semana pasado y quiere hacer que Derek se sienta bien también. Movió su dedo en busca de ese rincón especial de nervios y sonríe para sí mismo cuando lo encuentra con una sorprendente y pequeña molestia. Derek grita y sus movimientos se detienen.

"Ahí está", se ríe Stiles. Folla al hombre barbudo con su dedo y agrega un segundo después de un momento, comenzando el proceso de estirarle para su pene.

Durante los siguientes minutos, las cosas continúan así. Stiles hace tijeras con sus dedos y, después de agregar un tercero, decide que no puede esperar más.

"Por favor, dime que puedo follarte ahora", suplica, desesperado por entrar en su amante.

Derek asiente con entusiasmo. "Sí, quiero sentirte".

"Gracias mierda".

Después de quitar los dedos y limpiarlos con la colcha, Stiles también se desnuda, tan caliente y molesto que no posee la capacidad mental para sentirse tímido. Luego arroja un poco más de lubricante a su pene y se levanta él mismo.

"¿Puedes darte la vuelta?" le pregunta a Derek. "Quiero verte."

"Por supuesto."

Una vez que Derek está en su lugar, con las piernas abiertas y su erección roja y de aspecto doloroso, Stiles se equilibra colocando su mano izquierda al lado del hombro de Derek y usa la derecha para apuntar la punta de su pene al agujero de Derek. Derek envuelve sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Stiles, poniendo su pene justo allí.

Gracias a las lamidas y los dedos que le dio, es fácil para Stiles empujar hacia dentro. Hay un poco de resistencia al principio, pero cuando la cabeza pasa por el borde de Derek, el resto es un deslizamiento suave. Observa la cara de Derek todo el tiempo, preparado para detenerse si parece que le está causando dolor, pero no tiene que hacerlo. La cara del hombre lobo está enrojecida y su piel brilla con un ligero rastro de sudor, pero Stiles no ve ningún dolor en su expresión. Sólo hay placer. Stiles se alegra. Habría parado, pero cree que tener que parar ahora le habría matado.

Cuando Stiles está completamente enfundado en el calor apretado del cuerpo de Derek, mira fijamente los ojos rojos de Derek y lucha por quedarse quieto. Su orgasmo está peligrosamente cerca, algo que sería humillante si no pudiera decir que Derek no durará mucho cuando las cosas empiecen.

Después de esperar a que su orgasmo retroceda todo lo que pueda en una situación como esta, Stiles comienza a moverse. No está coordinado y es incómodo porque es la primera vez que se folla a alguien, pero a Derek no parece importarle. El hombre lobo se encuentra allí y mira a Stiles con una combinación de lujuria y afecto, una expresión a la que a Stiles le encantaría acostumbrarse. Solo tiene que inclinarse y conectar sus labios en otro beso. Gime en la boca de Derek cuando unos dedos gruesos se enroscan en su pelo y tiran de él, tratando de empujarle a embestir más rápido.

"No tienes que ser amable", murmura Derek, dando un tirón más fuerte.

"No quiero herirte", susurra Stiles.

"No lo harás".

Stiles mira fijamente la cara de Derek, buscando la verdad de sus palabras. La encuentra y, con la siguiente embestida, acelera el ritmo tanto como se atreve. Sus bolas golpean contra la parte inferior de las nalgas de Derek cada vez que se mete por completo, un sonido obsceno que hace eco alrededor del loft. También hay otros sonidos: el marco de la cama crujiendo, el ruido húmedo de lubricante cuando el pene de Stiles se desliza dentro y fuera del agujero de Derek, su respiración pesada y sus gemidos sin aliento. Todo es demasiado y justo como temía que pasara, Stiles solo dura otras pocas embestidas antes de que su orgasmo llegue.

Colapsando sobre Derek, Stiles muele sus caderas en pequeños círculos mientras se aleja del placer abrumador, su cara metida en el cuello sudoroso del alfa.

Cuando se termina, se siente culpable por venirse antes que Derek. Se levanta de nuevo y está a punto de disculparse, pero luego Derek se estira entre ellos, se envuelve con su mano y se bombea rápido y sucio, utilizando su propio pre-semen como lubricante. Stiles se estremece cuando el agujero de Derek se aprieta con fuerza a su alrededor, su pene suavizado se vuelve demasiado sensible a raíz de su orgasmo, pero no se aleja. Quiere que Derek se venga mientras está dentro de él. Tiene que saber cómo es.

Obtiene su deseo un minuto después, cuando Derek aúlla y se arquea fuera de la cama. Su enorme pene vibra en su mano, pintando su torso con chorro tras chorro de semen espeso.

Stiles se sorprende por lo mucho que hay y cuando el orgasmo de Derek ha terminado y se queda flácido debajo de él, pasa un dedo por un chorro y se lo lleva a la boca. Le da una vuelta y, cuando el sabor no es malo, repite el proceso una y otra vez hasta que el pecho velludo y los abdominales de Derek vuelven a estar limpios.

Es entonces cuando Stiles se retira del cuerpo del hombre lobo y cae junto a él. Se acuesta de lado y recupera el aliento. "Eso fue increíble", dice, sonriendo como un tonto.

Derek murmura y gira su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. "Sí, lo fue."

"No puedo decidir cuál me gusta más, sin embargo, arriba o abajo. Ambos son geniales".

"¿Quién dice que tienes que decidir?" Derek sonríe. "También me gustaron los dos, así que podemos cambiar cuando queramos".

El pecho de Stiles se siente cálido y con un hormigueo. "Me gustaría eso."

La siguiente media hora pasa sin que ninguno se mueva de la comodidad de la cama de Derek. Stiles realmente quiere quedarse dormido allí, pero sabe que no puede, su padre no lo aprobaría.

"Debería llegar a casa pronto", dice con tristeza, sentándose y apartándose el pelo de la frente.

"Está bien", dice Derek, sentándose también.

Stiles observa mientras el alfa saca las piernas de la cama, se levanta y estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Admira cómo los músculos de la espalda de Derek se mueven debajo de su piel y cómo su culo se mueve de manera sexy mientras camina hacia el baño.

"Pero primero", dice el hombre lobo, deteniéndose en la puerta para mirar a Stiles, "¿qué tal si nos damos una ducha?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

\- Lunes, 14 de noviembre de 2011 -

La próxima semana, Stiles no cree que su vida haya sido tan buena. Cada día de la semana lo pasa en la escuela con sus nuevos amigos, donde Scott y su vieja manada le dejan en paz. Scott ni siquiera le mira más y aunque parte de Stiles todavía está decepcionada de que su amistad con el otro chico aparentemente haya terminado para siempre, el resto de él está feliz de tener personas con las que pasar el rato que realmente le quieren cerca. Su padre todavía trabaja mucho, pero ahora que el sheriff está al tanto y no hay más secretos entre ellos, hace un esfuerzo por pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

Pero lo mejor de todo es la relación de Stiles con Derek. Stiles pasa la mayor parte de las noches con él, ya sea en el loft de Derek o en su propia casa, según la petición de su padre. A Stiles le preocupó la primera vez que su padre llegó a casa y se encontró con que Derek todavía estaba sentado con Stiles en la sala de estar, pero el sheriff preguntó si Derek se quedaría a cenar y les dejó allí.

En general, Stiles está más feliz de lo que recuerda haber estado en mucho tiempo y se lo debe todo a Derek. No puede esperar a ver dónde les llevará el futuro. Tendrán más batallas que pelear, no hay ninguna duda al respecto, no porque Beacon Hills sea un faro literal para lo sobrenatural ahora, pero Stiles sabe que lo superarán. Después de todo, todos tienen cosas por las que luchar ahora. Stiles luchará con todo lo que tiene para proteger a los que ama y Derek luchará igual de duro por él. Se encargarán de lo que venga en su camino.

Juntos.


End file.
